Sprouting Romance
by RitaMeow
Summary: Years ago, Hashirama met Madara, whose family name was unknown, and had a crush on her. Now, he meets her again, determined to make her his own, but things have become a bit complicated. HashiMada and TobiIzu. Fem Madara and Izuna!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! This story is going to be about Hashirama, female Madara, female Izuna, and Tobirama. I have completely ignored the actual ages of thses people, so be warned. Enjoy, and review!

* * *

Ten-year-old Hashirama Senju walked lazily on the street, whistling. He had escaped from school (Batsuma tousan would kill him if he found out. Not that he cared, though.) because he had learned everything from severe tutoring at home the night before. As he walked along the street, he admired everything: the fragrant flower shops, the teeming restaurants, and the street vendors selling accessories.

"Ah, I love this street." Hashirama thought, looking longingly at the dango sticks on display in the dango stand. The dango lady, recognizing him as the eldest son of Batsuma Senju, immediately waved him over.

"Senju sama, would you like one of these?' She smiled as she extendedher hand towards the boy, a stick of dango in her hand. "I see you're escaping school again, eh?"

"Thanks, baa san, and yes, I escaped school again!" Hashirama declared, accepting the delicacy. He wasn't a sweet addict, but he liked dangos a lot. They were great snacks, and they were often offered to him. The dango lady would occasionally offer him free dangos for no apparent reason. (He asked his brother Tobirama once about this phenomena, but Tobirama just cocked his head and said that he had absolutely no idea why, despite him being thee know-it-all of the two.)

"It's matcha (green tea) flavored." The dango lady explained, watching happily as Hashirama devoured the chewy rice balls, savoring the taste. "It's free for you."

There it was again. Free food. Hashirama thanked the lady and began walking down the street, lost in his thoughts. Infact, it wasn't until he smacked into someone did he snap back to reality.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" The person complained, glaring at Hashirama. The Senju stared at the victim, silently (and dazedly) contemplated the person's features. Choppy, jet black hair that touched the shoulders, eyes a black as midnight, and pale skin, unlike his eternal tan.

"Um, are you a girl…?" To be honest, Hashirama could see that this person was a girl, but he didn't want to offend her if he got the gender wrong. The choppy hair was quite misleading.

"I'm a girl, duh." The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, obviously at his stupidity. For his whole life, he was the less bright person to his brother Tobirama, and now this absolute stranger just called him stupid. Great. Just great. Hashirama already felt a depression attack coming up. "and who are you anyway?"

"Oh me? I'm Hashirama. You?"

"I'm Madara." The girl replied, smirking. Hashirama blinked, wondering where he had seen that smirk before. It looked eerily familiar…

"Hey, earth too, Hashirama?" Madara's hand waved in front of his eyes, breaking him out of his reverie. She had leaned forward and was staring into his eyes intently. "You just spaced out for two minutes."

Hashirama nearly blushed at being in such vicinity with a girl (a quite pretty girl, no less) but forced himself from stuttering.

"I just thought you looked like someone."

"Seriously?" Madara raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "I've never met someone with a watermelon hair cut like you before."

"Oh."

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, before Madara returned her attention back to the merchandise spread before her, which was a huge amount of assorted barrettes. The designs were traditional Japanese, and there seem to be a piece in every color. Hashirama could literally see the desire in Madara's eyes.

"Which one are you going to get?"

"Hm?"

"Which one are you going to buy? I know you want one by the look in your eyes."

"I'm not buying anything."

"What?!" Hashirama stared at her in absolute disbelief. He had so clearly witnessed the want in her eyes, and she wasn't going to do anything about it? "You so wanted one!"

"My dad won't allow it. He will make me return it to the vendor the second he sees it."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to buy redundant things." Madara ssaid, fingering the dark red flower barrette made of pretty fabric, with a single shiny black bead in the center. Before he realized what he was doing, Hashirama plucked the hairpin out of Madara's hand and placed it in her hair. Madara stared wide-eyed at him, her face getting redder and redder.

"Uh…"

"It looks…nice…on you." Hashirama stammered, shameful of his aggressive behavior. Why didn't he ask before he accessorized the brunette? "Sorry…about….that…"

"It doesn't matter." Madara whispered, reaching up to detach the pin from her bangs. Swiftly, Hashirama grabbed an ornate mirror amidst the barrettes and held it up to her face.

"Here, look at yourself before taking it off!"

"I don't want to look at myself in something beautiful yet I can never have!"

"Then I'll buy it for you."

"?!" Madara stared at him, wide-eyed, as if he had gone raving mad.

"I'll buy it for you." Hashirama repeated, his eyes shining. "If your dad finds out, just say I gave it to you."

"No!" Madara growled. "I don't need anyone's pity, and definitely not from a stranger like you! I may be a rigidly controlled daughter of a strict father, but I'm not going so low as to receiving gifts!"

Hashirama shrank away from Madara, who was now glaring at him with an angry scowl etched into her face, her hands clenched into fists. He sincerely didn't want to piss her off. He simply wanted to help her get what she wanted, so maybe, just maybe, she could be his friend. His brother always complained that he was too friendly, so maybe that was the problem? Yet a close examination revealed the desperation in her eyes. It was even in her voice.

"My family deals with business, so we children all know this principle: nothing comes without a price. What is the price I have to pay, if I accept your gift? Money? Or something worse?" Madara yelled.

"Except for becoming a friend of mine, no, I think." Hashirama stated calmly after a few seconds of thinking. "Can you be my friend?"

"What? That's…that's it? That's…not bad…" Madara stuttered. Hashirama smiled hopefully, and rambled on. "You seem like a nice person, except for that fiery temper of yours."

"I do not have a fiery temper!"

"Oh yes, you do!" Hashirama laughed. "Maybe that's why dark red looks nice on you." He joked.

"Shut up, Hashirama!"

"Okay, okay." Hashirama turned to the vendor, who was watching the conversation in amusement. "How much does that re hairpin in her hair cost?" He asked, pointing at Madara's head.

"200 yen, and if you pay another 50 yen, you get the red rose bush earrings as well."

"We'll take those as well."

"Then that will be 250 yen total." The vendor, who was a middle-aged woman, chuckled softly. That boy must like the girl a lot to endure that rage, even though it looks like they just met. Maybe it was love at first sight.

"Here." Hashirama handed over the money and pressed the earrings into Madara's hand. "This is all yours."

"You really didn't have to do that…" Madara said hesitantly, admiring the earrings. They were dark red, like her hair pin, and there were pearls studded in between the delicate roses.

"No problem! I like to see people happy!" Hashirama replied, smiling. "So will you be my friend?"

"Friend?" Madara asked, almost whispering. "I've never had a friend before…" She muttered sadly.

"Then I'll be the first one!" Hashirama cried cheerfully. "Friends are good things to have!"

"Okay." Madara said, her smirk returning to her face. "I hope that means I can now unleash all my "fiery temper" on you."

Hashirama gulped. Even though he wanted the girl to be his friend badly, he wasn't sure if he could handle that…

"Anywy, I have to go back home now, or my dad will send that ridiculous nanny of mine to come search for me." Madara said, turning around and running down the street. "When will I see you again?" She yelled.

"Tomorrow!" Hashirama yelled back. "Like tomorrow at this time!"

"Ok, bye!" Madara yelled, giving a little wave before zipping around the corner. Hashirama stared after her, knowing full well his school master would probably be fuming now, considering he had escaped school for the sixth time this month.

" _Heck_." Hashirama thought. " _Tomorrow will be the seven then."_

* * *

So? What do you guys think? Good enough for a start, I hope?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Chapter two is up! Enjoy and review! Oh and by the way, thank you Madarauchi16  for giving me the first review I've ever received on .

* * *

The next day, Hashirama found Madara already waiting in front of the accessory stand. She was purchasing something from the vendor, and when she turned around, Hashirama saw the dark red hairpin gleaming in her hair, and the rose earrings dangling on her ears.

"Oh, hi, Hashirama."

"Hello again, Madara. How are you today?"

"Good, I guess." Madara murmured, paying the vendor and receiving a little, elegantly-wrapped parcel.

"You're…buying something? After all that stuff that happened yesterday?"

"Yes." Madara replied. "After your selfless act yesterday, I decided I would take the risk to buy my sister a gift." She said as she revealed the contents in the parcel: water blue flower earrings and the matching flower barrette.

"You have a sister?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I have a younger brother! We both have siblings!" Hashirama yelled happily. He grabbed Madara's hand and started prancing around, earning him a full-blown glare.

"Let go of my hand, you moron! If the parcel gets ruined, you are going to pay!"

"Okay, sorry sorry." Hashirama grinned sheepishly, cowering away. He was just happy he got something similar with this completely-opposite-to-him girl. Everything about them was different. Madara had a rather cold personality, a paler complexion, not to mention better looks…which was a bit hard to compare because he was a boy and Madara was a girl.

"So, what are you going to do today? I can't stay for very long outside. Forty minutes at most."

"Oh, today? I thought about taking you the best dango shop I've ever been into. What do you say?"

"Yes! Hell yeah!" Madara's outburst startled Hashirama. He had thought Madara was quite serious, but apparently, she could be quite excited as well.

"Um, I take it that you adore sweets?"

"Dude, I love them! Take me to the shop, please!" Madara cried, doing a begging motion by pressing her palms together. Hashirama stared at her, mouth wide-open, because Madara actually looked cute, especially with the flower barrette in her hair.

"Sure…sure Madara. Come, follow me. I'll even treat you, just stop looking at me with those puppy eyes of yours."

"What puppy eyes?"

"Never mind."

Hashirama stared at his friend as she munched on the second stick of dango right after she devoured the first one. She seemed to have abandoned all seriousness, focusing only on satisfying her sweet tooth.

"Uh, Madara…"

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you ate dangos?" Hashirama inquired. Madara currently has her cheeks puffed out slightly due to the sweets in her mouth. In fact, Hashirama was surprised that she didn't choke.

"My dad never lets me have them. It's been years since I had one."

"Really?!" From now on, Hashirama would never take dangos for granted ever again. He propped his head on his palm and silently watched Madara enjoying what seemed like ambrosia for the gods. Slowly, without thinking, he reached out and wiped the sauce off Madara's left cheek. Madara froze, a pink blush blossoming on her face. Hashirama's eyes widened slightly, before he pulled away his hand as if her cheek was on fire, blushing heavily and literally screaming apologies.

"Sorry, Madara! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking clearly, honest!" Hashirama pleaded. Madara only clutched the now finished dango stick tightly, her face even redder than a tomato.

"It's fine." She snapped, averting her eyes in absolute embarrassment. Twice this guy in front of her had touched her, and somehow she didn't mind, and even…liked it?

"You forgive me then?"

"Of course, silly!" Madara laughed, breaking into the most breath-taking smile Hashirama had ever seen. "You are my friend, and friends forgive each other, at least, that's what I read from novels." She cocked her head slightly to the right adorably. "Do they?"

"Yes." Hashirama said quietly. "They do. No matter what."

"Okay, got that learned." Madara did a little saluting gesture with her hand, smiling all the while. "I never thought I would learn something from you, Hashirama."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid! At least, not as stupid as I look…"

"So you admit it. Get a better haircut, idiot."

"Hey!" Hashirama yelled indignantly. Madara just stared at him defiantly, daring him to challenge her.

"I never thought I'd pick a fight with a girl, but apparently that was impossible to avoid with you."

"Fight me, melon head."

They glared at each other for a few moments, before Hashirama closed his eyes slowly.

"No, I won't fight you, Madara. Friends don't get angry with each other that easily."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hashirama replied as he smiled at her. "Let's make peace, Madara." As if to prove his point, he immediately paid for the sweets. Madara only stared at him with utter shock. She had never met such an amiable person in her life.

"If you're finished, let's go. Your forty minutes is almost up." Hashirama smiled, extending his hand towards her. Madara just stared at him, not knowing whether to grab his hand or whatever.

"If you don't want to touch me, it's fine. Boys and girls usually don't touch each other." Hashirama half expected Madara to simply get out of her seat, but to his surprise, she grasped his hand tightly.

"I want to, okay? I DON'T want to lose a friend." Madara muttered, averting her gaze in embarrassment. Hashirama only stared at the soft hand in his own palm, a slight blush on his face.

"Come on, go! Are we going to stay in the shop all day?!" Madara suddenly snapped, startling Hashirama out of this skin. "MOVE!"

"Hai hai."

"Tadaima (I'm home.) Izuna."

"Oneesan, okaeri! (Welcome home, sister)" Madara smiled as her sister rushed to the door to meet her. Her sister Izuna Uchiha was a year younger than she was, and she was also rigidly controlled by their father, which meant she had nothing, absolutely nothing to accessorize herself. That was why Madara took the risk today to purchase the earrings and hairpin.

"Izuna, I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Open it and see for yourself, imouto (little sister)." Madara replied as she placed the parcel in Izuna's hand. Izuna gingerly pulled the water-blue ribbon lose and unwrapped the gift, revealing the lovely accessories inside.

"Oh, neesan! How much did these cost you?!"

"It's not really expensive. Besides, anything for my dear imouto."

"Thanks, neesan!" Izuna beamed as she tried on the earrings. The water-blue blossoms complimented her hair, enhancing the paleness of her face.

"How do I look, neesan?"

"Beautiful, imouto. Keep them safe, in a place Father will never find them, alright?"

"I will, neesan. I definitely will."

* * *

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

For anyone who has followed my story, sorry for the false alarm if you were hoping for a new chapter. I just corrected my ridiculous mistake of writing Tajima Uchiha's name into Itama Uchiha. Itama is still that Senju kid, who is not present in this story. (sorry, too little background information about those brothers.) I hope there will be no more confusion now. Enjoy (for the ones who hadn't yet read this chapter) and review!

* * *

For the following weeks, Hashirama kept escaping school to spend time with his new friend. His schoolmaster nearly slapped him across the face when he realized he was back in the classroom, but he somehow restrained himself. (Probably because hitting students wasn't permitted, but he saw the schoolmaster hit someone else, so why on earth is the schoolmaster letting him get away with everything?!) Somehow, his father didn't know about his escapades, which was downright strange. Every time he met Madara on the streets, he took her to different parts of the city. They went to different shops, restaurants, and also his favorite spot on top of a tower (the Hokage tower. He never understood the name. Why did they name it the Fire Shadow tower when there wasn't any fire except for the barbecue restaurant there? Maybe they wanted to encourage the place to burn up?) Madara seemed to like it a lot, although she wouldn't admit it. Hashirama had figured out that she was quite proud and had a huge ego, but he still found himself attracted to her more and more.

"Ne, Madara. Have you ever liked someone else before?"

"What do you mean, like someone?" Madara asked as she leaned on the railing. They were currently on the top of the Hokage Tower, with the sun setting in the background. Madara had gotten a longer break today, so they managed to stay until sunset on the tower. The orange glow of the sun casted deep shadows on her pretty face, softening her features.

"Like, liking a boy."

"Uh, no," Madara answered confusedly. Hashirama gave her a sad smile, but said nothing. "You've liked a girl before, then? What is she like?"

"She? She is quite proud, smart, and pretty."

"She sounds really nice." Madara said softly. "but I don't think she'd like you, though, with that bowl-cut hairstyle." She added, snickering. Hashirama sank into depression, wondering what exactly is wrong with his hairstyle. Ten years he had worn his hair this way, and his family had said nothing, but here was this girl who just wouldn't leave his hair alone.

"You've got to change that ridiculous depression habit of yours. She won't like you for that either."

"I can't. It's integrated into me."

"Fine." Madara said, getting off the railing. "My time is up, so see you next time. Good luck with your girl, Hashirama!" Hashirama looked up, staring at the dazzling smile on Madara's face, which was made even more dazzling by the sunset. Beautiful.

"Sure, Madara. Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye!"

* * *

When Hashirama got back home, he immediately noticed something was amiss. His brother Tobirama was giving him a few apprehensive glances, and his parents' voices was loud enough to resonate through the walls.

"Onii- sama, what exactly did you do? Father was literally steaming."

"I don't know, besides I escaped school for a lot of times."

"Probably that's what it is. You –"

"HASHIRAMA SENJU! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Good luck, onii-sama. You'll need it."

"WHY DID YOU ESCAPE SCHOOL, YOU FREAKING IDIOT?! WHILE MEETING A GIRL, NO LESS?!"

"How did you-"

"YOUR AUNT SAW YOU! ANYWAY, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ATTEND SCHOOL THOROUGHLY, OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. SEVERELY!"

"Yes, otousama."

"and the girl. Who is she?" Batsuma asked, his anger lowering from explosive to simmering.

"Her name is Madara. I don't know her family name."

"YOU IMBECILE! Do you know about the Uchiha Corporation, our rival company? SHE is possibly the HEIRESS!"

Hashirama stared at his father in absolute horror. Now he really messed it up. This was even worse than escaping school. His father was going to kill him before. Now he was going to squish him into a pulp and burn the scraps into ashes.

"YOU WILL NEVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"But Father! Let me meet her one last time!"

"NO!"

"Father! Please!"

"I SAID NO!"

"I promised her I would!"

"Your promise is irrelevant to me!" Batsuma growled as he glared at his eldest son with venom in his eyes. "The Uchihas are crafty and devious. They are probably plotting about how to kidnap you!"

Hashirama cowered away from his father, terrified. His father had always hated Uchihas, especially Tajima Senju, the head of the Uchiha Corporation. He could only imagine what his father was feeling when his son played with his supposed-nemesis' daughter every week.

"You will go without supper today. No objections. Plus you will stay in your room for the weekend." Batsuma said coldly, grabbing Hashirama by the collar and hurling him out. "You are unworthy of the Senju name!"

The next day, Madara waited at the same place, only to find out thirty minutes later that Hashirama didn't come. At all.

" _Did that idiot get lost? No, that's impossible. He knows these streets even better than I do. Or maybe I was a bit harsh to him? Nah, he doesn't seem that fragile."_ A thousand possibilities ran through her head, before she settled on one: Hashirama didn't want to spend time with her anymore.

" _Well, I'm not a great person, so that was expectable."_ Madara thought. She was sad, surprisingly, and feeling, strangely, betrayed. Well, he had called her a friend, but he had abandoned her. " _He could have at least told me…"_ Gently, she plucked her red barrette in her hair and held it close to her chest.

" _At least I have something to remember him."_ She thought as she trudged home, her barrette back in its original place, deep in her ebony locks.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy to see I got three more reviews, so I'll keep posting stuff. Thanks, Nerrissa, for the nice, long review you gave me. This chapter will be the reward then. Timeskip to a few years later!

* * *

(Timeskip)

Hashirama yawned as the first day of the second year of high school started. He had spent his first year here in Konoha High School, so he was sure this year would be completely the same. The same old classmates, same old teachers, and same old rooms. His friends were all chatting happily, and the girls were gossiping. Typical day.

"Class, a new student will be here today." The teacher announced. Hashirama mused quietly about who it might be. Could it be the buff guy who took his pretty (?) little brother (or was it sister?) to Tobirama's class? Well, he didn't look like a student, so probably not. Or the brunette with the ponytail who took his (also great-looking) brother to class? Seeing those two boys made him think of Madara, who he couldn't even see for the last time before parting. He had really liked her, but he probably would never ever see her again, except for business meeting when he grew up, perhaps. Then they would be enemies, not friends.

"You can come in now, dear. Introduce yourself to the class." The whole class fell silent as a girl with long, slightly spiky black hair fixed into a ponytail walked into the room. Her figure was really nice, with long legs (cruelly covered in long black stockings that went way above the knees) and a nice, slim waist, Hashirama concluded, and he could literally see the boys' bored expressions turn into horny ones. The girl stopped in the middle of the podium and turned to face the class. Hashirama let out a surprised yell, startling the people near him.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Madara Uchiha." The familiar voice spoke. There was the sound of a chair dragging across the floor as Hashirama stood up from his seat.

The new student took one look at him and widened her eyes.

"Hashirama kun, please sit down." The teacher reprimanded, glaring at him. Reluctantly, he sat back down again, but his eyes remained locked with hers. "Okay, since Hashirama kun seems so enthusiastic, sit beside him please."

* * *

Madara had felt pretty apprehensive today, but she really didn't know why she felt that way until she came to class. She had just finished reciting her name when a boy yelled, stood up, stared at her with surprise radiating from his eyes, and when the teacher said his name, she nearly screamed out loud.

 _Hashirama_

The boy she had played with all those years ago, although he was now completely unrecognizable with his long hair and the way more masculine (quite hot, actually) face. If she had many friends, she would've forgotten him, but she had no friends after him. Furthermore, the teacher told her to sit beside him. Talk about awkwardness to the extreme, yet she had no choice but walk to her future seat. Hashirama stared at her as she sat down, but really, she didn't even want to look at him.

" _He was the one who left me, so he is probably not really happy to see me again_." Madara thought grumpily as she stared at the surrounding students around her, who all stared back in curiosity. She had been angry when her father commanded her to go to school after near ten years of home schooling, partly because she was never a social person, and partly because of being unable to fit in to a group because she simply lacked the skill.

"Madara? Please look at me for a few seconds." Hashirama's voice sounded beside him. She reluctantly turned towards him, scowling. "I know you're probably angry because I ditched you all those years ago, but can you hear me out?" He begged softly.

"Speak then."

"I'm sorry, Madara, I really am. It's just that my dad found out that I escaped school to meet with you, the heiress of the Uchiha Corporation. By the way, my family name is Senju, so connect the dots."

"Your father didn't want his eldest son to play with his top rival's daughter, huh?"

"You're so much smarter than I was." Hashirama groaned dramatically. "I didn't get why I couldn't and my dad nearly killed me."

"I told you you were silly. Now I know you're naïve."

"Hey!" Madara smiled. It was just like the old times, when they would bicker on forever.

"At least you got a new haircut."

"Oh, this?" Hashirama ran a hand through his smooth long hair. "I vowed to myself that I would change my hairstyle after getting humiliated every time we met all those years ago."

"Hashirama and Madara! Stop talking during class!" The teacher barked.

"Sumimasendeshita, sensei."

* * *

I learned Japanese for ten years, so I included some Japanese phrases. Here are the explanations.

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you

Sumimasendeshita – Sorry

Sensei – Teacher


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers! Chapter 6 is up now! Our dear little Izuna chan is grown up now, and the Konoha shinobis make their entrance. Enjoy, and as usual, review!

* * *

Izuna looked at the door she was supposed to enter, which led to her would-be class. Madara neesan had left her a few moments ago, leaving her to the mercy of a silver-haired teacher with a mast covering his face three quarters of his face who looked perverted as he stared unabashedly at the orange porn book in his hands. He had been standing there giggling with vigor, totally ignoring her presence.

"Um, sensei?"

"Ah, yes?"

So he WAS alert.

"Should I get in?"

"Oh, of course. Silly me, how could I forget. My name is Hatake Kakashi by the way. Call me Kakashi sensei." He said with his eyes, the only visible part of his face, curved up into crescent smiles as he pushed open the door. The class' noisy chatter came to an abrupt halt.

"Class, this is the student. Introduce yourself, or whatever." Kakashi sensei announced, with his nose buried in his porn all the while. The class seem to be used to this, since no one stood up and screamed at the teacher to put down his book.

"My name is Izuna Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, as perfunctory as a self-introduction could be in any novel sold in any bookstore. The class remained silent for a few moments, before a sunny-looking blond grinned and yelled out his greetings.

"Hi, Izuna! I'm Naruto!"

"Don't yell like that, you dolt!" A pink-haired girl yelled. Beside the blond, a pale boy with raven hair snorted, earning himself an angry "Hey!" He waved at her in greeting, and Izuna immediately recognized her as Sasuke, her cousin. A few girls gave her surprised and envious glares.

"Maa maa, calm down Sakura. Izuna, right? You can go and sit beside Tobirama over there. Do you see him, the white-haired boy beside the window?"

"Yes, Kakashi sensei."

"You're so polite, dear. Much politer than most." Izuna heard Kakashi sensei mutter as she walked towards the boy. The boy looked up at her with his burgundy eyes and smiled lightly, although it looked more like a businessman's smile, emotionless and simply for business meetings.

"Hello. My name is Tobirama Senju."

 _Senju_ , the rivaling company's clan. The one Father always taught to never associate with the members.

"I'm Izuna, as you probably heard earlier. I hope we get along nicely, despite our **supposed rivalry**." Izuna emphasized at the end. Tobirama seemed to get it, because a flash of realization passed through his eyes.

"Of course, Uchiha san."

"Call me Izuna, Senju san."

"Very well, and me Tobirama, Izuna."

"Of course." Izuna internally groaned. She had wanted friends, not enemies, but apparently her Uchiha roots were a bit deep for her liking. She wished she hadn't said all that to her future seatmate, but it was too late now. Better repair it a bit.

"Don't be too serious about what I said Tobirama. My dad just drilled that in me." She whispered as Kakashi told them to open their books to page 135 of their history book.

"I know. My father drilled that in me too." He whispered back, smirking. Izuna smiled, happy that he wasn't offended. This semester might turn out better than she thought.

After class, a few girls approached Izuna with curious eyes and gossipy smiles.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. You heard me screaming at Naruto earlier."

"Name's Ino Yamanaka. Welcome." Flirty smile.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga…" A timid girl said as she dwindled her fingers, slightly pink in the face.

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you." Said the girl with Chinese double buns. Honestly, Izuna had no idea what to respond to the girls, but she smiled anyway. The girls chattered with her for a while about beauty, boys, generally girl stuff. Every girl near her screamed when she told them Sasuke was her cousin and told her he was so hot every girl had been in love with him before (way to go, cousin), except Hinata, who seemed way too shy to even scream. They also talked about yaoi pairs, which Izuna found a bit unnerving. The girls told her that the perverted teacher of hers, Kakashi sensei, liked another teacher with the name of Iruka Umino. Izuna decided that was just too much information.

"Okay, so I know enough about the boys and all the whatnot." Izuna cried, putting up her hands. She was just about to get overwhelmed with information, which wasn't really that useful. The girls immediately quietened down. "I thought I'd be a social outcast, but apparently you guys were nicer people than I thought, considering I had horrible social skills."

"Dearie, you'd never be a social outcast. Look at yourself." Sakura said, glaring at the boy who was staring at her with a weird gleam in his eyes. Izuna cocked her head slightly, unable to interpret the gleam. Was it curiosity? Doesn't look like it.

"That's right. Hot girls never get isolated!" Ino said with a dramatic swirl of her long, silky blond hair. "Of course, I'm the hottest one here."

"She always thinks she is." Tenten whispered to Izuna, rolling her eyes. By now, she had a basic knowledge of all four girls. Ino had a slightly bitchy personality (okay, very bitchy), but she really was gorgeous. Sakura was quite flat chested, and she had a loud, high-pitched voice. She had pink hair (Seriously, pink?) and nice, smooth skin that was pale and pretty. She seems to be a sunny person, much better than Ino. Tenten was a Chinese culture lover. Everything about her seemed Chinese: her hair, her face, even her modified school bag. Hinata was a slightly creepy girl who had whitish lavender eyes. She was the cousin of Neji Hyuuga, a senior a year above them. She was shy from day one in the school. A second later, the bell rang, and the girls returned to their seats. Tobirama looked at her with amazement.

"I've never seen Ino be nice to any new kid before."

"I really don't know why, Tobirama. I just got here."

"Probably because you look…" Tobirama sized her up and down, making Izuna feel extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable. "worthy of attention, I suppose."

" ? " Izuna didn't really understand that at all.

"It means you look nice." Tobirama said, sighing in defeat. Izuna pouted slightly at Tobirama's annoyed (or so she thought) tone.

"Hn."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Remember what the description box said about complicated matters? Well, this chapter is where the romance gets complicated! Enjoy and review!

* * *

(Timeskip to lunchtime)

Madara looked around the lunch hall as Hashirama took her to the lunch queue. They were having inari sushi, ramen, and udon noodles today.

"What are you going to choose, Madara?" Hashirama asked her, after telling the lunch lady to get udon noodles for him. Madara blanked out for a moment, remembering the childhood memory of Hashirama taking her sightseeing around the city she was born in yet knew nothing about. Those had been sweet times.

"Inari sushi. They're my favorite."

"Oh, right. How could I have forgotten that?" Hashirama chuckled sheepishly, giving her an apologetic look before turning to the lunch lady. Madara pretended to get angry and snapped playfully at him.

"How could you, Hashirama? How could you?" She asked, punching his arm. Hashirama laughed and apologized, earning both of them stares from around the cafeteria. Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, walked pass and gave them a comment.

"The first day she's here and you're already flirting with her, Kaichou?"

"Kaichou?" Madara asked, her eyes wide. She immediately stared at Hashirama with renewed interest.

"You didn't tell me you're the Student Kaichou, moron!"

"Ah haha, I didn't want to make it that much of a big deal." Hashirama said, rubbing his head awkwardly. Neji just looked on with his lavender eyes in slight amusement.

"Here are your orders." The lunch lady said, handing Hashirama both dishes.

"Arigatou." Hashirama replied, handing Madara the plate of nicely sculpted inari sushi. He led her to a seat filled with younger students and started introducing.

"Guys, this is Uchiha Madara. Madara, these are my brother and my friends."

"Yo, Madara san." A nonchalant voice sounded from the group of teenagers. Madara turned her head towards the source and greeted back.

"Sasuke. Good to see you." She said, just as nonchalantly. Sasuke had been an annoying little brother-like presence her whole life, being too blunt and cold for his own good. Madara liked his brother Itachi more. At least he was polite.

"Eh?! You knew Sasuke kun?" A pink haired girl with a banshee like voice screeched. Madara suppressed the urge to cover her ears.

"Um, Sakura, Madara is my sister." Izuna's voice sounded. Everyone stared at her, before turning their gazes onto Madara. Madara suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, even though she was an Uchiha and Uchihas generally care about what others are thinking. A boy with larger than average canines whistled loudly.

"Wow, Izuna! Hotness must run in the family!"

"Shut up, Kiba. That's rude." A dude with sunglasses and a high collared shirt said. His voice was so flat it sounded dead.

"Shino, don't you think they're both knockouts?"

"No, shut up."

"That's so troublesome." A boy with a pony tail and bored expression said, rolling his eyes. Madara decided that Izuna really didn't associate with the highly intellectual crowd after all.

"Onii sama, are you going to sit or not?" A white-haired male with burgundy eyes asked. Hashirama's eyes lit up at the voice.

"Tobi, you finally learned how to respect your elder brother!"

"Just sit down and eat, brother. I'm sure Madara san wants to sit down and enjoy her lunch." Tobirama replied in exasperation. Hashirama grinned sheepishly and pulled her into the place beside him onto the bench. Madara cringed at the contact and shot out of her seat.

"Don't touch me, moron!" Madara screamed. Hashirama stared up at her in confusion.

"But we used to do that all th…"

"No you may not touch me! Not anymore!" Madara shrieked, wiping her hands. Something sparkled on her moving hand, catching everyone's attention.

"Madara, what is that shiny thing on one of your fingers?"

"It's nothing!" Hashirama could have sworn he saw a ring being swept off and stuffed into a pocket. That made him a bit anxious, because he had seen the ring rest on Madara's ring finger. Could it possibly be an engagement ring? Nah. With Madara's age? Not likely. What he didn't see was Izuna's worried gaze from behind him.

* * *

"You nearly slipped the secret, neesan. It's a good thing our friends and your brother was too busy chatting to notice." Izuna said worriedly. Madara just casted her eyes to the floor, unwilling to meet her sister's eyes.

"It won't happen again, imouto. Stupid geezer, making me wear that fucking piece of crap metal every day, and stupid me for forgetting to take it off the first thing I get to school. As if I want to marry that stupid, snobbish bastard. It's a good thing I don't love anyone…"

"You can't defy Father's wishes, neesan. Neither of us could for more than ten years."

"That's why I hate him so fucking much!" Madara screamed. "First he tells me to inherit that company of his, then he tells me to marry this Takeshi Ooboro character who seems to see me as nothing but an ultimate prize from the boss of the Uchiha Corporation."

"Will I be used as an expansion tool for the company as well?" Izuna asked in a forlorn voice, watching her sister wring her hands in anger. Madara turned towards her and patted her head, giving her a sad smile.

"I'm sure I will be used first, imouto. Besides, he's not pressing your wedding. That Katsuki Mokuto won't be marrying you for quite a long time to come." Madara spoke softly. Izuna looked at her sister, wondering for the first time in her life whether her sister was breaking behind that unbreakable mask.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up, readers! I haven't been seeing reviews lately. PLEASE leave me some reviews to feed on. Otherwise, I get too lazy to even upload finished chapters onto the Doc Manager. This chapter contains some brother interaction between Tobirama and Hashirama and some sister interaction between Madara and Izuna. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

After school, the Senju brothers walked home side by side, chatting away about today's activities. Hashirama was ecstatic over meeting Madara again in such a long time, so he blabbered about everything, from how Madara's hair elongated to the middle of her back and how her curves had grown even more attractive. Actually, Tobirama really wanted to tell him to shut up, but he had learned long ago that his brother really wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"Madara is such a -"

"Please, onii sama. I've heard enough about Uchiha senpai."

"But –"

"Can we at least talk about something ELSE?!"

"Oh, okay. How about we talk about Izuna, Madara's cute, lively sister?"

"Very well." Tobirama internally sighed in relief. At least his brother couldn't talk much about Izuna.

"Apparently she transferred to your class. What is she like? Is she lovely like Madara? Is she as insulting as –"

"Please, onii sama. One at a time. She is quite attractive overall, with huge, black doe eyes and pale skin, and yes she is quite nice, although she seemed to be quite serious about the Uchiha-Senju rivalry. I don't know her long enough to know if she is insulting or not."

"She's wonderful, I suppose. No sister of Madara's will be as insulting as she is!"

"Please, onii sama. Enough with Madara san."

* * *

Izuna skipped happily beside her sister, the sunset glowing behind her like an orange balloon.

"Isn't it wonderful that you're reunited with Hahirama san again, neesan?"

"Don't say it like we're in a movie, imouto."

"But you're happy, right?" Izuna persisted, staring into her sister's eyes. Madara smiled halfheartedly at her.

"Sure I am, Izuna. Sure I am. It's just… It's been so long since I last saw him that he changed completely."

"Isn't he more handsome now with that smooth, long hair, neesan?" Izuna asked slyly, observing the prominent blush that spread like wild fire on her sister's face.

"I…Izuna!"

"Okay, okay!" Izuna laughed, satisfied. "But he's still as friendly a hell, isn't he?"

"That's never going to change. Hashirama will be friendly no matter what. It's embedded in his genes." Madara muttered, trying to ease the hotness on her face. She decided to revenge a little on her imouto. "How about that white-haired brother of Hashirama's? Hot, isn't he?"

"He's quite attractive…" Her sister said softly, before looking up at Madara with a slight cherry blossom blush on her cheeks. "But he's a Senju! Father told us to never associate with those people!"

"I don't really care what the heck that old geezer says, actually." Madara announced, folding her arms in front of her bosom. "Associate with the people you want, imouto. Just don't tell Father. It's not like him to hire an inspector who reports everything we do at school."

"I'll do that, neesan. Definitely."

"Good."

* * *

The next day, Tobirama prepared himself for school before going to his brother's room to wake his stupid brother. Hashirama seemed completely incapable of waking up himself, so each day Tobirama had to yell at the top of his lungs to get that lazy moron out of the bed. Great practice for the lungs, actually.

"ONII SAMA! WAKE THE HELL UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

"Uh… five for minutes… "

"ONII SAMA! IT'S SIX FORTY! SCHOOL STARTS IN TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES AND YOU'RE STILL AN UNWASHED IDIOT WHO HASN'T EATEN BREAKFAST YET!"

"What?! SIX FORTY? Kami!" His brother screamed as he leapt out of bed. Tobirama watched in complete annoyance as his brother practically threw on his uniform, splashed his face with water, grabbed a pair of socks, ran a comb through his hair, and dashed down the stairs in two minutes straight. Sometimes he could hardly believe the whole school elected his brother the Student Kaichou.

"Onii sama, your breakfast is on the counter."

"Thanks, Tobi!" His brother's muffled voice rang from the bottom of the stairs. Tobirama sighed exasperatedly, before going down himself. He was greeted by the sight of his brother devouring his breakfast in seconds.

"Don't choke on your toast, onii sama."

"Don't worry, Tobi! Not the first time I did this!"

*Sigh*

In five minutes, they were both walking to school, greeting fellow students along the way.

"Morning Mito!"

"Hi Hashirama!" Mito basically squealed. Tobirama resisted the urge to rub his temples. This Uzumaki Mito liked his brother since Junior High, but his ignorant brother never, not even once, noticed. They were still in the same class now.

"Morning Mito senpai."

"Morning Tobirama kun." Mito replied in a perfunctory voice. She immediately turned towards Hashirama and turned on her fangirl mode. "Can I walk with you?"

*Sigh* again.

They walked in silence, with occasional greeting from other students. Most people greet them due to Hashirama being the Kaichou and Mito being his assistant, and Tobirama being hot. (He overheard one of the girls saying that. Needless to say, it didn't flatter him much, knowing he had fangirls who resembled banshees in his opinion.) They were near the school gate when his brother's eyes lit up happily. Tobirama glanced at him in confusion, until he looked towards the subject of his brother's excitement.

"Hi, Madara!"

"Not so loud, idiot!" Madara yelled back, glaring at his brother. Izuna appeared behind her and smiled at him.

"Morning, Tobirama."

"Morning, Izuna." Tobirama greeted. When he turned towards his brother, he realized his brother had disappeared and rematerialized beside Madara. He was yapping away and Madara was listening with a slightly annoyed yet accepting look on her face. Mito was standing behind them, her eyes filled with irritation.

"Who is the senpai with red hair arranged into buns, Tobirama?"

"Oh, you mean Mito senpai? She is in 11th grade, a year above us. Same year with your sister. She's my brother's secretary. Her family name is Uzumaki. She's Naruto's cousin." Tobirama said, running through all the information in his head about the redhead. "As far as I know, she had a major crush on my brother and it's still going on now."

"Really?!" Izuna asked, her eyes wide and her expression full of surprise. Somehow, she really resembled a curious kitten. A cute, lively kitten.

Wait a sec.

 _Cute?_

Since when did he started calling girls _cute_? A rival of his clan, no less? _Kitten?_ As if he ever liked those furry creatures that would turn into moody felines that stretched on window sills in the afternoon. Something must have gone wrong in his head…

"Tobirama, your brother is leaving us behind, you know." Izuna's voice snapped him back. He looked around, trying to locate his brother, only realizing that the trio had vanished.

"Um… they went away a few seconds ago. I decided to wait for you to come back to earth. That's why I'm still standing here." Izuna said awkwardly. Tobirama stared at her, before apologizing for his daydreaming.

"Then sorry for daydreaming, Izuna."

"We all daydream once in a while."

"Well, then. That's go." That's when the bell rang, and they realized two things: a) school started, and b) they're still standing near the school gate, like a pair of idiots.

"Crap." They said simultaneously. Tobirama immediately grabbed Izuna's hand without thinking and dashed towards the classroom, ignoring the startled yelp from Izuna.

"S…slow down! You're legs are way longer than mine!" Izuna panted, her legs stumbling over each other as she tried to keep up with the pace.

"No we can't! First period is taught by Iruka, and he doesn't tolerate tardiness!" Tobirama yelled, quickening the pace even more. They ran past classrooms still in chaos due to the absence of teachers, and several flights of stairs because their classroom was on the third floor. He half dragged Izuna into the classroom just as Iruka was rounding the corner of the corridor. There they stood in front of the classroom, panting as everyone stared at them in a weird stupor. At first, Tobirama didn't get why his classmates' eyes were trying to bore holes into him, but then he felt the warmth on one of his palms, which belonged to…

"Oh Kami, no…" He muttered as he stared at Izuna's delicate hand still being gripped tightly in his own, as Naruto called out,

"Hey, Tobirama! You finally got a girlfriend, didn't you?"

"NO!" He yelled, releasing Izuna's hand immediately. He knew his face was burning, and so was Izuna's. Her face was redder than cooked lobsters, and her eyes were averted to the floor. "Sorry about that…"

"Tobirama kun? Can you kindly explain to me why you and Izuna chan are still standing up after class time, panting like you just ran a marathon?" Iruka sensei asked from behind him. Tobirama turned slowly around and stared at the man who had a frown on his face.

"Sorry, Iruka sensei. We just dashed here."

"Oh? So you were late?"

"Um, no. We were in the school gates before the bell rang." Izuna cut in. "Tobirama had to tie his shoelaces, so we were only a few steps in the school when the bell actually rang."

"Alright, I'll let you guys go this time. Next time, be on time. We don't need another Kakashi sensei in the school!" A few people snickered at his words, earning themselves a glare from the man. "Okay, class! Open up your grammar books to page 145! Tobirama kun and Izuna chan, you may return to your seats now."

"Okay, that was close." Tobirama whispered as he and Izuna trudged back to their seats. "You had a quick wit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Izuna whispered back as she sat down. The class continued on without any interruption, but something in Tobirama's mind had changed forever: his general dislike of girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, readers! Chapter 8 is up! I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer, so I will state it clearly now: I do not own Naruto, but I own the plot. If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot less deaths. It's like a person died every five episodes. For those of you who may not have noticed, I update twice a week. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Madara didn't know why, but she felt that this Mito character really didn't like her. At all. Either that, or she had a permanent scowl on her face. Madara felt that it was the former, because Mito glared at her every time Hashirama wasn't looking.

"Enlighten me, Hashirama, about the name and identity of this girl, would you?" She asked in a supercilious tone. Hashirama seemed a bit confused, because he looked weirdly at her.

"You seem a bit pissed today. Why?"

"You won't understand it even if I told you." Mito snapped.

"Oh, okay…"Hashirama said, still confused. "This girl is called Madara Uchiha. Yesterday was her first day here but you were absent."

"Uchiha as in the Uchiha Corporation, Hashirama? The one opposing the Senju Corporation?" Mito asked nonchalantly. Madara could see Hashirama visibly cringe. Who wouldn't, when they were introducing their supposed top rival to someone else as a friend?

"Er, yes, and she's my childhood friend." That seemed to make Mito even angrier, because now her eyes leaked venom. Madara didn't get why this redhead by the name of Mito hated her so much, but she had a nagging suspicion that it had something to do with Hashirama. Thank Kami they finally arrived to the classroom.

"Come on, Madara." Hashirama called out with a smile. Madara walked towards Hashirama and took her seat beside him. Mito stared at her with something like jealousy in her eyes, but she wasn't sure about that. Class started in a few seconds, and the teacher started blabbering about mathematics. Hashirama occasionally leaned over and made comments about the teacher, who was chewing a shiny needle constantly in his mouth, which was a bit freaky. The comments were all extremely funny, and Madara had to stifle her laugh for more than once. It was pure luck that they weren't punished for talking in class.

* * *

After Math came Physical Education. Madara had always been fine with sports since her father insisted that both she and Izuna take up a form of martial arts (for protecting themselves from attackers if their bodyguards fail to do their jobs since they are heiresses.), but the P.E teacher, Gai, was the Devil. They had to do a hell lot of laps, pushups, sit-ups, and jump jacks while Gai sensei smiled his insanely blinding smile and did good guy poses, plus shouted words that were supposed to be encouragement but sounded more like a torturer's yells in Madara's ears. By the end of class, more than half the class looked dead, and half of the remaining students looking like they were on their way there. Hashirama seemed fine, just a bit tired. Neji looked okay as well. Mito looked like she was going to collapse. Madara herself was still alive, just feeling sort of drained. At least she was still standing upright.

"Hey, you're tough, beautiful!" A boy called Renchi said to her, panting like a dog himself. Madara immediately leaned away from him, bewildered at the boy's words. No one had ever flirted with her before, and it felt absolutely embarrassing. Everybody was staring at her now, and she saw no escape out of this situation. Mito was probably gloating over her discomfort.

"Renchi, I know Madara is beautiful. We all do." Hashirama said, smiling. "You don't need to announce it." Madara stared at him, blushing heavily. The girls all stared at Madara with jealousy raging in their eyes. That didn't make feel better at all, but Hashirama simply ignored them.

"I didn't know you had such stamina, Madara."

"Um, thanks?"

"I think this is the first time I saw you sweating. It's like you Uchihas don't sweat, like never even once."

"We do!" Madara shot back. Everyone just stared on like they were watching a tennis match. Hashirama merely smiled one of his god-damn friendly smiles while he brushed away strands of hair from his face. Suddenly, for some unknown reason (probably because he was hot from all the sports, but Madara's brain had started to malfunction.), he stripped away his shirt, show-casing his toned, sun-kissed chest. Not surprisingly, all the girls were blushing like crazy, and Madara found herself staring at her childhood friend, her brain blank like a piece of paper and her face burning like a furnace. He was _hot._

"Ha…Hashirama…"

"Hm?"

"Mind putting your shirt back on?" Madara asked, averting her eyes. Hashirama gave her a disgruntled look.

"I feel a bit too hot for a shirt, Madara."

"F…Fine." Madara felt herself burning like she was barbecued. She had never thought of her childhood friend as being attractive when they were kids (because that bowl cut-hair-style was just plain ridiculous), but now he looked hot and sexy, with an even tanner skin, and long, straight hair.

" _Oh, Kami… I am not starting to like him am I? AM I?!"_ Madara screamed in her mind. " _I can't like anyone! I'm going to get married in the shortest time possible, damn it! I can't afford it!"_

 _"But you find him hot and sexy, attractive."_ A voice in her mind snickered. Madara shook her head, trying to silence it. Hashirama just silently contemplated her with admiration in his eyes. She had grown prettier, her pale face turning into a nice oval shape. Her hair was still quite unruly, spiking out in various directions, but it was longer now. Even when fixed into a ponytail, it reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were now deeper and more sensual, complete with long lashes that were now fluttering nervously as she rubbed her blushing cheeks with her hands. Cute. Great, now his face was hot too.

"Come on, guys! Stop staring at each other's eyes like two lovebirds! By the way, you're both blushing." Renchi called out. Everyone snickered, and Hashirama glared at the boy, making him cower. "S… Sorry… Hashirama."

"The next time you tease us both again, you will face me in taijutsu club, and I won't go easy on you like I do to most members." Hashirama smiled his famous friendly smile, but there wasn't any actual humor in it. Renchi immediately screeched his apologies, while Madara turned towards him with interest. She seem immune to his bare chest now, because her blush had faded.

"There's a taijutsu club in this school?"

"Um, yeah."

"How do I apply for that?"

"I'm the president, so you tell me, I guess."

"Oh? Then I want to join." Madara said without hesitating. Hashirama blinked a few times, before extending his hand.

"Okay then. You're now officially part of the club. Welcome, Madara." She gripped his hand steadily. This time, Hashirama saw no ring on her finger, so maybe the ring was just an accessory worn in a very suggestive place.

"Arigatou, Kaichou."


	9. Chapter 9

Happy belated New Year! I hope you all had a lovely time with friends, not like me, who had to study like mad. I haven't been seeing any reviews lately. Is it because the story is deteriorating or what? If not, please review! If yes, tell me where it's going off the track. Constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

The first thing Hashirama did when the bell rang was grab Madara's schoolbag and dash out of the classroom.

"Come! I'll show you where we have our club!" He yelled as he sped down the corridor. Madara gritted her teeth and tried her best to catch up, taking long strides past students with peculiar expressions on their face as they watched their Kaichou run with his own bag slung over his shoulder and another person's bag (that had a black cat key ring attached, which obviously belonged to a girl) dangling in his hand.

"Moron! Would you just stop and let me inform Izuna about my participating the taijutsu club?!" Madara shouted when she realized she was in front of Izuna's classroom. Miraculously, Hashirama stopped and waited for her as she walked into the classroom. Immediately, she felt every pair of eyes train themselves on her.

"Izuna!"

"Yes, neesan?" Her dear little sister replied from beside Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's way more reserved brother. Madara decided that they probably inherited their characteristics from their parents separately, with the elder taking after one and the younger taking after the other.

"I will be participating in the taijutsu club today. Do you have a club?"

"Oh yes, neesan. I've signed up for kenjutsu. The instructor is Hayate Gekkou, and he let me join."

"Okay. Bye!" Madara was already out the door when she said this, so she highly doubted Izuna heard her, but she just didn't want to lose the stupid Senju because her damn schoolbag was still at his mercy, so there was no choice. The second she was out the door, Tobirama turned towards Izuna and gave her a full look from head to toe.

"I've noticed it before, but now it's obvious."

"What is?" Izuna asked nervously.

"You guys are nothing alike." Tobirama said with a poker face. Izuna's nerves immediately relaxed, and she pouted at him with mock anger.

"That's all you were going to say?" Somehow, seeing Izuna's lips curled into a cute pout, Tobirama's mind tangled up at an alarming speed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hn." Izuna huffed, picking up her things. "Come on, I want to go to the club room."

Tobirama internally sighed in relief, but his inner voice added a line that made his face flame up.

" _But you're prettier."_

* * *

Hashirama rounded a few corners before finally stopping in front of a classroom filled with his fellow taijutsu club members. Madara was a few steps behind him, panting slightly from the sudden dash. He had been a bit too excited and had forgotten that few people in his class matched his speed when he dashed at his fastest, which resulted in Madara trailing behind him with a tired and annoyed face.

"Are we there yet, moron?"

"Yep, here's your bag."

"Next time, try telling me you're going to run and not stealing my schoolbag and bolt." Madara grumbled, slinging the bag onto her shoulder. Hashirama silently chuckled. His childhood friend had a feminine appearance, but in everything else, she was more like a boy.

"I'm sure the rest of the club would like to meet you." He said as he carelessly put his palm on the small of her back, about to guide her in. Mistake. With his hand there, he could feel her waist, slim yet soft, and he could hear Madara's breath hitch. They stood like that for a few seconds longer, neither trying to move way, until Hashirama pushed her gently towards the door. He opened the door, smiling at each member in turn.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hello, Kaichou." They greeted uniformly. Swiftly, he pushed Madara to the front of the room. "This is Madara Uchiha, our newest member."

"Hi there, I'm Ryoshi."

"I'm Kanna."

"Inaki."

"Yuriko."

"Renji, hello again."

"Kota." The members greeted her in turn. Madara seemed a bit overwhelmed, but she just nodded at everyone.

"Kaichou, when are you going to fight her?" Kanna asked suddenly. Madara immediately turned towards her with a puzzled look.

"Fight?"

"As a tradition of the taijutsu club, Kaichou will first fight every new member in order to determine his or her level."

"Very well then." Hashirama cut in. "Give Madara a set of dojou clothes. Obviously, she can't fight in that skirt." Immediately, a set was delivered. Madara took them and went into the dressing room with Kanna, who was already trying to make conversation. The boys were all staring at her long legs, and Hashirama could almost see them drool. That made him a bit irritated, for some reason. A few moments later, Madara came out in her battle attire.

"Are you going to change clothes?"

"Yes, of course. Uniforms aren't good for moving, especially intense fights." Hashirama said as he walked towards the dressing rooms. He quickly changed and walked out. Madara was already standing in a fighting stance.

"Come at me, then, Madara." That was the last thing he spoke before Madara charged at him and started the fight.

The fight lasted quite long, with quite a lot of punches, kicks, and grabs. Madara was quite skilled, and tried to twist or snap his limbs with every opening. Now, she was trying to kick him in the stomach with a leap. Hashirama blocked that easily, and aimed a punch at her shoulder. Madara ducked quickly, and grabbed at his wrist in reprisal. Hashirama knew she could easily twist him into submission, so he grabbed at hers as well. Madara let out at a frustrated growl, snapping backwards. Hashirama decided that ending the fight would be easier. With the strength he had as a quite strongly built male, he barreled into her, tripping her with his right leg. Madara gasped in surprise as she fell backwards onto the floor. Hashirama went down with her, pinning her onto the floor by pressing on her wrists.

"Okay, I win. You're skilled, exceptionally skilled."

"You're exceptional as well… Senju. I've never met someone… who could defeat me before." Madara replied between pants, and Hahirama grinned. Finally, he found something he was better at than the Uchiha. Due to his exciting discovery, he didn't realize he was still on the floor, his body resting on Madara's body, limbs tangled like lovers, both panting like they just did something inappropriate.

"Um…Kaichou?" Yuriko asked quietly, blood red in the face. "When are you going to get up from Uchiha san's body?" Madara, who finally realized she was being near straddled, immediately shrieked in embarrassment.

"Get off me, you pervert!" She yelled, blushing and coming to life as she struggled against the hands that pressed on her wrists. Hashirama's eyes widened, and he sputtered apologies as he yanked back his own hands. The rest of the members looked on in awkward silence.

"Aha ha… Let's start the club now, shall we?" Hashirama laughed uncomfortably at his fellow friends. They just looked on, with huge sweatdrops on their heads. It was fortunate that the instructor wasn't here.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, over ten reviews! Thank you Storyman09 for giving me the eleventh review. Sit back and enjoy this chapter as well, aand don't forget to review!

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuna was having quite a lovely time in the kenjutsu club. She had been trained since childhood on this particular skill because she chose a sword instead of hand to hand combat, so she didn't need to put much effort in it at all. It was like second nature. She had beaten all her partners (both male and female) and was now clashing away with her biggest rival – Tobirama. He was equally skilled, so the fight was intense, with Izuna slightly on the losing side all because of the unfair discrepancy between the endurance and strength of males and females. Soon, her knees gave out, and she knelt on the ground, trying to even out her breath. Tobirama was still standing straight and tall, like a warrior.

"You know, if you're tired, we can stop."

"Then who wins?"

"This is practice, Izuna. The heck I care about winning or losing." Tobirama said, rolling his eyes. "I know, your Uchiha pride wouldn't let you just give up and rest until you beat me, doesn't it? Never mind, call it a stalemate then. I do NOT want to stand here whacking at a girl who happens to be my friend until she faints."

"I was going to say you won, even though it was because of your endurance." Izuna whispered. Tobirama stared at her, incredulous. An Uchiha, admitting defeat? That's rewriting history.

"Don't look at me like I just performed a miracle, Senju."

"But you did!"

"That's not a miracle, you dolt! If that's a miracle, wait till I do something even crazier than that."

"You Uchihas are prim and uptight. All about traditions and all that. Crazy isn't in your genes." Tobirama scoffed. Izuna pouted, glaring at him. They stayed that way as all the other members clashed around them.

"Fine." She pouted. Tobirama stared at her, mouth agape. Her lips just looked so totally kissable.

"What? Your mouth is hanging open, like a fish."

"Nothing." Tobirama wiped the thoughts from his head, embarrassed. "Nothing at all."

* * *

When Izuna got back home, her sister was already in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Their parents always had some ultra-important meeting or another, so they were rarely home for dinner. (Yeah, as if that's a good reason for ignoring your own children all the time.) Neesan had tried her best to learn how to cook, and the fact that intelligence seemed to run in the Uchiha genetics helped. In no time, Neesan was making food that would make a chef in a nice restaurant proud.

"What are we having tonight?" Izuna yelled towards the kitchen.

"Curry! No time for fancy cuisine!" Madara yelled back. "Set the table, will you?"

"Okay." Izuna replied as she got out the plates and utensils. She always loved to do this job, because she could play around with all the fancy plates painted in elegant colors and the so-totally-vintage silverware that filled every cabinet in the dining room of the Uchiha household. Today she got out the deep dishes with dramatic roses painted on them and the spoons with roses on the handle. Madara walked into the room a minute after the table was set to perfection.

"Oh, that's a surprise. Why all these roses?" Madara asked, admiring the red, velvet petals that curled delicately on the plates as she set the pot at the center of the table. Kurama, Madara's prized pet fox, followed closely at her heels. "It's not Valentine's Day or some kind of romantic holiday today, is it?"

"No, I just felt like it." Izuna said as she stroked Kurama's tail, before frowning in confusion. "Since when was 'romantic' in your vocabulary, Neesan?"

Madara turned slightly pink and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "damn that idiot…straddling me in front of people…curse him", while fumbling with strands of her hair, a gesture Izuna had never seen her sister do in her life. Okay, Neesan was officially weird today. "What did you just say, Neesan?"

"Nothing…nothing important…" Madara whispered. Izuna cocked her head in confusion, but didn't ask for details. They immediately sat down, ladled their curry, and ate in silence. Kurama ate silently on the floor beside the table. Izuna savored the slightly spicy taste and the cooked-just-right potatoes. Delicious.

"How was kenjutsu class, Izuna?" Madara suddenly asked. "No one bullied you, I hope?"

"No, no, it was lovely. I faced Tobirama. We fought until he won, simply because of his endurance." Izuna said, still miffed about her defeat.

"Hashirama's brother?"

"Uh, yes. The calmer, more sensible one of the two."

"Ah." Madara spooned a spoonful of curry and placed it in her mouth. "One of these days I'm going to knock some sense into that idiot's head. He's still absolutely silly and naïve, after all these damn years!"

"I'm sure you like him that way, Neesan." Izuna teased. Madara rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah, I just had to have a crush on such an airhead, huh?" She murmured with a blush. Izuna laughed.

"I'm sure there's more than that, Neesan. Your standards are not so low."

"I hope not. I feel like I become stupider when I be with him."

"Don't worry, Neesan. We're born smart for some reason. All Uchihas are."

"But you're aware that I can never be with him, aren't you?" Madara cried out suddenly. "It's a done deal for me and you know it! What good am I to him? A girl that will marry in a few years isn't worth loving!"

"I'm sorry Neesan. I so wanted you to be happy." Izuna whispered sadly.

"I know." Her sister said. They both sat there, silent and forlorn, until Kurama pawed at his owners to give him a second helping.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, readers! Here is chapter 11. Usually, I update on weekdays but this week I was dying from a fucking cold (exaggerated) so I didn't even go to class for three days. Enjoy and review guys. Plus if anyone likes Mito, forgive me for using her as a villain.

* * *

In a few months, Madara had gotten used to high school life, and more importantly, she liked it. Hashirama had asked her to be a member of the Student Council a few weeks ago, and she had agreed. The workload wasn't heavy, all she had to do was check to see if any proposals for an activity had any mistakes.

"Uchiha, check these." The voice she had classified recently as extremely annoyed commanded. Madara turned her head at the source of the sound, and met Mito's cold, black eyes. She still didn't completely understand the animosity the redhead always directed at her, but she had a theory, and it seemed to be getting proved more and more these days.

"Of course, Uzumaki." She countered, taking the documents from Mito's outstretched hand. She skimmed through the pages, seeing everything from new club formation to after-test parties. One thing caught her eye. "Christmas dance?"

"That's Hashirama's idea." Mito replied without turning around and walked out the door. Madara stared after her, irritated with her attitude. Naruto was an extremely nice guy, so why was his relative so cold and impolite? They reminded her of Itachi and Sasuke. Totally different but were still siblings. Genetics was an amazing thing. Her thoughts floated back to the Christmas dance.

" _Why did he think of something like that?"_ She thought, reading through the proposal. " _He even planned it perfectly."_ Everything was in order: the budget was realistic, the crew members were people from the artistic group, and the event wasn't intervening with class time because it was going to be held after school…Perfect. There was even a proposal for giving the students a block to prepare. Madara nodded in approval and checked it off. None of the proposals she accepted ever got refused by the Principal, so Konoha High was going to hold the first Christmas dance ever.

* * *

Words travel fast in the Student Council, and pretty soon someone told a student outside of the group. That ignited the whole school. All the girls wouldn't stop talking about it, and neither did the guys.

"Did you hear about the dance? We might have it!"

"Sure I did! I want to wear a real sexy dress!"

"Me too!"

"Dude, you wanna get any girl to go with you?"

"I want to get the blond hottie. Better be fast 'cause she's popular."

That was all Tobirama heard for the rest of the day. He couldn't stand it, especially with Sakura and Ino squealing beside Izuna all the time. Izuna didn't look that excited, so she was still quiet, like always, but her girlfriends went berserk.

" _I wonder whose idea was that?"_ He thought with gritted teeth. " _I hate her. Oh wait, maybe it's a him…"_

"What are you going to wear to the dance, Izuna?"

" _Argh, enough of that."_ Tobirama banged his head on his desk. " _One more word about the dance and I'm going to go die!"_

"But it's still a proposal. Maybe the Principal won't agree." Izuna analyzed the situation. "And why are you banging your head on the desk? You'll get stupid."

"I just despise people talking about parties!" Tobirama cried in exasperation. "All the 'what girl you're go with' and 'what dress you're going to wear'. It's driving me nuts!"

"You're not going then?"

"Trust me, my brother will drag me there whether I like it or not." Tobirama groaned. He really was no party animal. The girls were all staring at him with huge question marks on their heads, he was sure. Izuna just smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I understand it. Totally."

" _Her smile is so pretty, pure and innocent…"_ Tobirama thought, staring into the onyx eyes. Izuna just stared back, oblivious to the adoration in his eyes, while her friends whispered in hushed tones with each other.

"I bet you ten dollars Tobirama likes Izuna!" Sakura squealed.

"No bet! It's a fact!" Ino shot back. Hinata nodded, and Tenten stole a few glances at the pair.

"Izuna isn't really sensitive to these things. It's going to take ages for her to even realize her best male friend likes her." She groaned despairingly. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "We've got to do something!"

"I've got it!" Sakura yelled. Izuna and Tobirama both turned toward her, startled, and her friends looked on in horror.

"Ano…Izuna san...Sorry for Sakura's outburst. She is very excited about the dance…" Hinata said quietly. Izuna smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's alright, Hinata. We weren't talking much." Tobirama nodded in head in confirmation. The girls sighed internally in relief.

"Next time you're going to yell, warn us, Forehead Girl!" Ino scolded. Sakura glared at her.

"Don't call me Forehead Girl, Ino pig!"

"Guys! Calm down! What was it that you got, Sakura?" Tenten immediately placated, not wanting to have to apologize for outbursts once again.

"Oh, that? I was going to say why not make Izuna extra sexy at the dance or something? Tobirama might confess!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Ino cried, clasping her hands together. "Tobirama had always been a cool, reserved hottie kind of guy, so let's see how he will react, ne?"

"I think we should take Izuna shopping." Tenten announced. "She and her sister Madara, if she's willing. I've seen how Kaichou looks at her every day. These Uchihas are seductresses!"

"Okay then! Let's wait for the results of that proposal. I don't think it'll get rejected, but there's a chance." Sakura said. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all nodded. The four girls waited pensively, knowing that the results were bound to come out this recess period. Izuna and Tobirama chatted on about inconsequential stuff, ignorant to all the anxiety that emitted from all the students beside them. Suddenly, the door opened, and Uchiha Madara walked in. Izuna stopped abruptly and waved at her sister. Madara smiled back (the guys all stared) and announced in her low voice,

"The Christmas dance will be held in two weeks from now! I have the signup sheets here, so anyone who's interested, come up here." She said, waving the stack of paper in her hands. The girls all cheered, and the guys high-fived. Madara looked on in amusement, happy that Hashirama's idea was liked by everyone. Group by group, students came forward to sign up, and pretty soon, the sheets were full of names.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm!" Madara yelled as she dashed down the hallway, heading to the Student Council office. Everyone started chatting even more feverishly, and Izuna's friends immediately invited her to join their shopping spree set a week after today.

"Come with us, Izuna!"

"Yeah! We have good sense, trust us!"

"You can bring your sister if she wants to come!" Izuna, unable to reject her friends' offer, hesitatingly agreed. The girls grinned conspiringly. Time for some major make-over!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, readers! Sorry for the late update because I just spent two days. It was boring, sure, but it gave me the right to not take my final exam. Hooray for that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review!

* * *

Madara went back to her office, feeling drained. She had run around the school, passing out sign-up sheets, and all she wanted to do now was sit back and rest. She glanced up at the clock, and realized class would start in five minutes.

" _Great. There goes my break."_ Madara grumbled internally. " _Now I feel even more tired, for some reason. Drowsy, and a little hot. Maybe it's because of running around? Come to think of it, I think I've been having a mild headache since the minute I got out of bed."_ She thought as she walked back to her classroom. Hashirama smiled at her when she entered, and she smiled back. Mito glared at the exchange from her seat, but Madara was too tired to even notice. She took her seat beside him and rested her head on her table. At least she could steal some rest before class started.

* * *

Hashirama was a bit confused, and worried. Asuma sensei was on the podium explaining stuff that involved a lot of literary techniques, and everyone was nodding off, as usual, but Madara? She never slept in class, and now she was completely out cold on her desk.

"So alliteration and rhymes are easy to get mixed up, so here's how you distinguish them…" Hashirama lost his focus long ago, and it wasn't coming back to him any time now. He stared at Madara's sleeping form instead. She was usually alert and her face was always serious, yet when she slept, the seriousness disappeared. Her face became peaceful, and her serious aura was replaced by a relaxed one. Yep, it was better than watching Asuma teach. Somehow, her face seemed a bit red. Why?

"Since I've finished explaining all this, you guys had better be finished with all the work!" Asuma yelled, startling the sleeping students awake. "If you're not finished, work!" Everyone immediately started working in a frenzy. Hashirama gently shook Madara's shoulders.

"Madara, wake up. Asuma will come and check your work soon." He said, shaking her shoulders a bit more forcefully. Madara finally woke, her eyes opening one after another. They were unfocused and droopy, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hashirama?" Her voice was a bit hoarse. It didn't take long for Hashirama to figure out Madara was probably sick. He placed his palm on her forehead quickly.

"Madara, I think you have a fever." Hashirama whispered. Madara stared at him with unfocused eyes, obviously dizzy from overheating. "Come on. I'll take you to the nurse." He raised his hand, effectively catching Asuma's attention. "Sensei, can I take Madara to the nurse? I think she's sick."

"Oh, your girlfriend is sick, ne? Kaichou?" A voice sounded from a rows behind them. Hashirama turned towards it, only to stare into the fakest smile of all time.

"Sai, she isn't my girlfriend."

"You act like her boyfriend, Kaichou." Sai replied cheerfully, his smile dripping fakeness. Hashirama never really gotten along well with Sai, because Sai's hypocritical personality clashed way too much with his own. He never considered other people's feelings, speaking whatever that came to his mind.

"Sai, work on your stuff. Hashirama, you take Madara to the nurse." Asuma said, breaking up the potential fight. Hashirama glared at Sai, before leading Madara out the classroom. Almost everyone had their eyes on him, and when he passed Neji, he could _feel_ his lavender eyes boring holes into his back. When he passed Mito, though, the target wasn't him. Mito glared at Madara with something that felt suspiciously like jealousy. He didn't get that at all.

* * *

Madara swayed lightly on her feet, slightly leaning onto Hashirama. Gently, he looped an arm around her shoulder, to prevent her from falling down. Seeing this as acceptance, Madara put her weight onto Hashirama, panting softly due to fever.

"I feel dizzy. The ground's spinning." She whined. Hashirama chuckled in spite of himself. Madara was so cute when she was sick, all limp and whiny. It was as if she had never grown up.

"You'll feel better when the nurse gives you some fever-reducing medicine." He replied. Madara pouted, her misty, unfocused eyes making her even cuter and sexier. Hashirama quickly pushed those thoughts down. It was NOT appropriate to think of his best friend this way, especially when she was sick! "Ah, there's the nurse's office."

"I thought we would never get there."

"Of course we would." Hashirama laughed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, lazy bones! Let's get moving." They trudged on a few more steps, until they were right in front of the office. Hashirama quickly knocked on the door and turned the knob. His aunt looked up lazily, obviously not amused to find two kids standing in front of her, and especially when one was her nephew.

"Tsunade san, can you give her some fever-reducing medicine?"

"Brat, let me check her first. Maybe I can send her packing, so she can escape school for the day." Tsunade smiled, a sake cup in her hand. Hashirama caught sight of the cup and gasped in horror. He hoped his aunt wouldn't give Madara the wrong medicine.

"Come here. Let me run a check on you." Tsunade ordered. Madara didn't object, walking towards the nurse. Tsunade popped a thermostat into her mouth, taking the reading quickly.

"My, my, you really have a fever. Just go back home and rest." Tsunade announced, waving her hand nonchalantly. Madara glanced at her, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

"No one is at home. My parents are on an international meeting. They won't be at home for another week." She murmured. Hashirama contemplated silently. Madara obviously had no one at home to take care of her, so she couldn't go home. Wait a minute, what if he took her home?

"Madara, would you like to go to my home?" Hashirama asked tentatively. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and Madara rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Your dad will cut me into pieces and burn them if I set foot in your house." Madara said in an oh-you-dolt tone. Hashirama laughed awkwardly, feeling stupid. How could he have forgotten how his father exploded all those years ago? "The other way around might be plausible, but you have to be absent for the next four periods of class."

"You mean me going to your house?" Hashirama stared at his friend, incredulous. "Of course I can, but are you sure you want me around when you're sick?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Um, I can't do much, you know…"

"It doesn't really matter. Just be there." Madara murmured, leaning forcefully back onto the left side of his body. Hashirama blushed, and he swore his aunt smirked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know Hashirama is Tsunade's grandfather, but I just can't come up with a better school nurse. Having Kabuto as the nurse is downright creepy and an OC somehow doesn't work.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, readers! Chapter 13 is up! This little incident is purely for getting Hashirama and Madara closer, so for those of you who want to watch Madara shop will have to wait until next week, which is about one day away anyway. The description of the house and other stuff may have gone over the top because hell I love details, so please read it and tell me if it's a little too much. As usual, enjoy and review!

* * *

Soon it was all arranged, and Hashirama found himself sitting beside Madara as her chauffeur drove back towards the Uchiha mansion. Madara had fallen asleep on his shoulder a minute ago. Not that he minded though.

"Miss? The house is near." The chauffeur announced from his seat.

"Thanks, sir." Hashirama replied. "She's asleep."

"Oh. Very well then." The chauffeur turned a corner and parked the car directly before the doors. "I hope you enjoyed your ride."

"Of course I did." The Senju said, giving the chauffeur a warm smile. "Thanks again."

"Thank you for your appreciation." Hashirama really wanted to get Madara to her bedroom as fast as possible, but Madara didn't seem to be waking anytime soon. He didn't want to wake her either, because sick people needed rest.

" _Maybe the only way to get her to bed is probably carry her, ne? I hope she isn't heavy."_ Hashirama thought with a soft smile. Swiftly, he scooped her up and stepped out the car. He thanked every deity he knew for not giving Madara a chubbier body. Then he remembered the doors were locked. How was he supposed to get into the house? Carefully, he tried to rummage Madara's schoolbag, searching for the keys. He nearly dropped her in the process, but he managed to fish them out. He pushed the key into the keyhole, and leaned on the door, opening it.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed, staring at the vintage décor. The marble stairs had a dark red rug on them, a chandelier above him had the most elaborate crystal embellishments he had ever seen, the walls were covered with gothic Victorian wallpaper, and there was even a painting of an ancestor at the top of the stairs, where two staircases led to separate branches of the house. _"The Uchihas must adore classic stuff! Just look at that wallpaper design! It would look obsolete in any modern house but here everything seems to be designed to match it."_ Madara whimpered softly in her sleep, reminding Hashirama she was still there. " _And this Uchiha needs sleep. Now, which staircase leads to her bedroom?"_ He thought as he mounted the stairs, looking around, but the uncertainty immediately disappeared the minute he got to the diverging platform.

" _Oh."_ Hashirama stared at the rose-embedded nameplate with the both Uchiha daughters' name on it hanging on the wall of the left staircase. _"That settles it."_ He turned to the left and found himself in a long corridor. With a whole hell of doors leading every which where.

" _What the…? Now where is her room?"_

* * *

After opening about a dozen doors in a row, Hashirama finally found the right door that led to a neat, ornate room that he was sure was Madara's. Miraculously, he didn't drop Madara and she was still asleep, nuzzling into his chest. Slowly, he lowered Madara onto the bed with soft blue bedspreads. She turned a few times subconsciously, and snuggled into the pillow. After making sure Madara was comfortable, he started to survey the room. The décor wasn't like all the classic Victorian stuff outside, being instead quite modern and relaxing. The symbol of the Uchiha clan: the Uchiha crest, was everywhere: On the table, on the corner of the curtains, on some of Madara's jackets that were folded neatly on her chair… there was even a jewel-studded one that was as big as a clock on the wall as an ornament. He touched the rubies and quartz that formed the crest, feeling the coldness of the gemstones. Somehow, the whole piece felt heavy, like the oppressive weight of clan responsibility that Madara, being the eldest child, must bear. Turning away from the beautiful yet melancholic artwork, Hahirama turned his eyes onto Madara's desk. A few novels were neatly stacked at the upper left corner, and a decorative stationary case was placed at the upper right corner. A vintage jewelry case sat in the middle as the centerpiece. Normally, Hashirama wasn't interested in women's jewelry cases, but the fact that this particular one was his crush's made quite a difference.

" _Did I just think of her as my crush?"_ He thought with a blush as he lifted the delicate lid. _"Wow, my feelings haven't changed in years!"_ He peered inside the box, seeing everything from elegant earrings, bracelets, and necklaces (heck, there was even one with a diamond encrusted Uchiha crest as the pendant and a matching brooch!), but what caught his attention was a dark red floral hairpin and the matching earrings. They were placed on a small black lace covered cushion.

" _She still kept it? After so many years?!"_ Hashirama was touched. He never thought Madara would even care about his gift after he left her. A soft moan sounded behind her, making him turn around. Madara's obsidian eyes were open, and she was clearly confused.

"Why am I here instead of in the car?" She croaked. "I didn't sleep-walk all the way here, did I?"

"Of course you didn't. I carried you here." Hashirama replied, quickly walking to the bed. He gently propped Madara into a sitting position onto the pillow. Madara looked at him gratefully. "You want some water?"

"Yes, thank you, but do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Uh…no?"

"First floor, turn left in front of the front door, and there it is, beyond the library." Madara instructed. "Got it?"

"Yep, I think so." Hashirama walked out the door, trying to remember which door he just came out off. He really didn't want the door fiasco to happen again. Following Madara's directions, he walked down the stairs, turned left in front of the door he came in from, and found himself standing in the Uchiha library. There were books everywhere, filling shelves on the first and second floors. A small flight of stairs led to the second floor. The décor was also Victorian, and the lighting wasn't bright (probably because no one was in the house and Hashirama had no idea where the light switch was), so the whole library had an eerie, mysterious atmosphere, much like the libraries found in novels, where mysterious old men with stunning wisdom sat reading with their spectacles.

" _That's why Madara's so smart…"_ Hashirama thought. _"This library MAKES you want to stay here and study till dawn!"_ Before he lost himself in this magnificent library, he headed towards the kitchen, in search of a jug and a glass. What he didn't expect was a fox leaping out from a corner of the room and baring his fangs.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! Chapter 14 is up! Our lovely kitsune gets to know Hashirama in this chapter, with a few screams and bites. Please review, because I live on that stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Madara laid in her bed, wondering why Hashirama took this long to get her a glass of water. Her directions weren't that hard to understand, were they? Hashirama wasn't stupid, she was sure. Naïve at times, yes. Stupid? No. Her thoughts wandered to the gentle rocking she had felt when she was only half-conscious. That was probably Hashirama carrying her through the mansion. She couldn't help but blush at the mental picture.

"Yeow! Stop biting me! I didn't offend you, did I?!" Hashirama's voice cried out from the hall.

 _Bite?_

A minute later, Hashirama came in through the door, a glass in his hand and a jug in the other. A fox bit at his heels fiercely, making him yell in terror.

"Madara! Why is there a fox in the library?!"

"Kurama, stop that." Madara ordered. The fox immediately left Hashirama alone, leaping onto the bed and curling around his owner. "He's my pet."

"You have a fox as a pet?"

"It's a present from my parents for my ninth birthday. His name is Kurama." Madara replied as she stroked the kitsune's fur. Hashirama marveled at the picture of the beauty stroking her pet. He so wanted to be the fox. "Can I have the glass please?"

"Oh, oh, of course." Hashirama poured some water into the glass and handed the glass over. Madara wrapped her hand around the glass, her fingers lightly brushing his. They both colored slightly at the contact, avoiding each other's gazes.

"Th…Thanks." Madara murmured, sipping the water with her head low. Hashirama tried his best to calm his blush down.

"No problem."

* * *

Izuna waited anxiously at her sister's classroom, wondering why her sister was taking so long to come out. School ended ten minutes ago, and usually her sister took less than five minutes. Tobirama stood beside her, probably waiting for his brother.

"If you are looking for Madara, she has gone home." The teacher with a needle in his mouth pointed out kindly. Izuna blinked, surprised. Her sister went home? Why didn't she call her or anything? "So did Hashirama. They went home together."

"What?" Tobirama exclaimed. "My brother…went home with Madara senpai?" Izuna stared at him. He stared back.

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

"Separately or to the same house?"

"Same house, I remember. They had to make a few arrangements for it." Izuna and Tobirama could hardly believe it. Their older siblings went home, TOGETHER? Tey stood there, both too stunned to move. Slowly, Tobirama stirred himself back to his senses and broke the silence.

"So, should I go back to your house to get my brother or…?"

"Fine with me if you want to." Izuna muttered as she whipped out her phone. "Let me call my sister first."

"Hello? Izuna?"

"Neesan, will you kindly explain to me why that Senju is in the house with you?" Izuna asked curiously. "Since when are you that close to him?"

"Why do you know that?!"

"The teacher told me that."

"Fine. I had a fever and he insisted on accompanying me."

"Can I bring Tobirama over?"

"Do what you wish. Father won't be home for another few days, that's all that matters."

"Okay. See you later, Neesan."

"Bye Izuna." Izuna ended the phone call with a small tap. She poked Tobirama, who had spaced out.

"Come then. My chauffeur is here."

"You'll let me ride in your car?"

"How else are you going to get to my house? You don't even know where my house is."

"Good point." Tobirama muttered as he followed her to her car, where a man was holding the car door open with a gloved hand, just waiting for his master to get in.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Izuna and Tobirama arrived in front of the Uchiha mansion. Izuna unlocked a door and walked in, with Tobirama following close behind. Izuna could sense Tobirama looking around the place, taking in his surroundings.

" _Not surprising, considering how ancient how our house looks."_ Izuna thought bitterly. _"Now Tobirama is going to think my family is a bunch of freaks, living in a Victorian home!"_

"Your house is beautiful, Izuna." Tobirama said quietly. Izuna stared at him in surprise.

"You don't think it's old-fashioned?"

"Classical things never go out of fashion." Tobirama smiled slightly. "The people in it aren't old-fashioned. That's what counts, isn't it?"

" _Why am I feeling flattered to hear that?"_ Izuna thought with a pink blush. Tobirama just watched her, wondering how the plump, tender-looking lips would taste. Great, now HE was blushing.

"What do you think Izuna?"

"Half yes, half no." Izuna replied. "My father is old-fashioned and serious."

"Really? So is my dad. I never get how my brother turned out to be so amiable."

"Usually it's my sister who has problems with him. To my father, she is the most contentious, ungrateful daughter he ever had. Now he is not allowing my sister to date people."

"Seriously? That isn't great for parent-child relationships." Tobirama said as he mounted the stairs. Izuna walked in front of him, digesting his words. Suddenly, her body lurched forward, making her gasp. She had missed a step.

"Careful!" Tobirama's voice exploded beside her, and an arm wrapped itself around her waist, preventing her fall. Izuna glanced up at him, her breath still unsteady due to the shock. Tobirama's eyes were locked on hers, the worry evident in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm… fine…" Izuna stammered. The way Tobirama's arm wrapped around her made it difficult to think straight, and his scrutinizing gaze just made it worse. Kami, she was probably blushing like an apple right now.

"Good." Tobirama sighed in relief. For some reason, he seemed to forget he was still hugging Izuna close to him.

" _Actually, his arm feels nice around me."_ Izuna thought. _"but he will probably let go the second he realizes what he's doing."_

Actually, Tobirama was aware that he was hugging Izuna. He had never touched the Uchiha before (okay, minus the time when he had to drag her to class ultra-fast), and he liked it. A lot. Izuna's waist was slender yet soft, and his arm fitted around it like lock-and-key. He knew Izuna's father would never let him, a Senju, date his daughter, but he couldn't help but like her more and more. He always told himself Izuna would be a rival sooner or later, but Kami just loved to play with his heart.

"Um, Tobirama? I think we should go find your brother." Izuna squeaked. Before things got awkward, she wriggled out of his arm, acting like nothing just happened, as if she hadn't just spent three minutes in the arm of her crush. Turning around, she rushed up the stairs and took a quick turn to the left. She ran down the corridor, and threw open the door leading to her sister's bedroom.

"Neesan!"

"Oh! Hello, Izuna chan." Hashirama greeted her with a smile. Her sister smirked at her from the bed.

"Onii-sama, aren't you supposed to be back home already?" Tobirama demanded. Hashirama laughed guiltily at his brother, scratching his head.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just leave Madara here, alone."

"You didn't do anything naughty did you, Neesan?" Izuna teased. Madara's cheeks turned bright red at the question, while Hashirama also blushed.

"N…No! What makes you think that?"

"Stuttering actually makes her look more suspicious." Tobirama commented quietly beside Izuna's ear. Now it was Izuna's turn to resemble a cooked lobster.

" _Why did he have to speak beside my ear, why why why why….?"_ Izuna shivered slightly, the ghost of Tobirama's breath still lingering on her earlobe.

"Anyway, we should be heading back home now, shouldn't we?" Hashirama said suddenly, anxious to change the subject. "Since Izuna is home now."

"Oh, of course." Tobirama replied, deciding to save his brother from embarrassment. "See you tomorrow, Izuna."

"Bye."

"Bye Madara!"

"Just go home already, Senju!"

The cold quickly wore off, for Uchihas never really stayed weak for long, but it was memorable, indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Update on Chinese New Year's Eve! Madara and Izuna go shopping this chapter, so enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

The days before the dance was filled with excitement and anticipation. The last third day before the event, Izuna was yanked away by her friends the second school ended.

"Today, we are going to take you shopping!"

"Wait, wait! Let me call my sister as well, okay?" Izuna shrieked when they got to the front of her sister's classroom, finally realizing what kidnapped victims felt like. Her friends had the decency to actually slow down, considering they were berserk shoppers just about to pounce. Seeing this as a good sign, Izuna dashed in, yelling for her sister.

"Neesan!"

"Yes, Izuna?" Madara asked. She was just bickering with Hashirama, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Come to think of it, Hashirama seemed to be grinning around her sister more these days. No, scratch that. He didn't grin more, he was grinning every damn minute he spent beside her sister.

"I'm going shopping with my friends for the dance!" Izuna yelled breathlessly. "I'll be home later today."

"Madara senpai? Maybe you can come too!" Ino suddenly cut in with a sing-song voice. Izuna stared at her friend, bewildered. Since when was Ino inviting people on her shopping sprees?

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you." Madara declined politely, but a flash of longing flashed through her eyes. Izuna caught the flash, and racked her brains for a way to get her sister to come without it being awkward. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her head.

"Neesan, why don't we just get dinner at the mall?" Izuna asked. "You'll get to know my friends when we eat. That way, you won't be shopping with a group of unknown juniors."

"That sounds like a good idea." Madara said in a thoughtful tone. "Ok, I'll go with-" Ino grabbed Izuna, and Izuna grabbed her sister before she could finish her sentence.

"Bye Madara!" Hashirama yelled after her. Izuna swore she saw Mito senpai immediately move to Madara's seat with hearts in her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Hashirama! Take care of the matters involving the dance for me please!" Madara yelled back. Izuna's friends grinned at each other. This trip to the mall would be soooo interesting!

* * *

Madara slurped her ramen noodles, wondering how her life became involved with Izuna's overly feminine friends. Sakura and Ino were literally screeching, and Tenten was on the verge of doing that. The only person that was border-lining calm was Hinata. Although she had lunch with every one of the girls every day because Hashirama pulled her there, she never got the chance to know them properly. (because Hashirama just wouldn't stop talking to her.)

"So! Does every one of you have a boy in mind?" Sakura asked suggestively. Madara swore every one of the girls' faces flamed up. "I take that as a yes."

"So, Forehead Girl, that's the theme today? Find a dress to impress a boy?" Ino asked. Sakura visibly bristled at the nickname, but answered anyway.

"Yes, what do you think Ino Pig?"

"Great, actually. What are we waiting for? That's get started!" Ino yelled. Izuna smiled apologetically at Madara, making her wonder how Izuna survived each day. "Madara senpai, have you finished your dinner?"

"Well, yes." Madara replied. The girls all cheered and immediately dashed out the restaurant, heading towards the stores. Reluctantly, Madara followed the girls, walking beside her sister. Izuna didn't go mad like the rest of the girls, thank Kami.

"Your friends are really enthusiastic." Madara commented. Izuna smiled and nodded.

"They are girls through and through."

"Izuna, please bring your sister here this instant! We found the perfect dress for her! Kaichou will be pleased!" Sakura yelled. Madara sputtered in embarrassment, her face red.

"Wh…What…did she just say…?"

"Oh I don't know. Just go there and try on the dress. Sakura may be vociferous, but at least she has good taste." Izuna laughed, pushing her sister towards the store. Once they were inside, Ino held up a white off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved tube dress that stopped at the middle of the thigh.

"What do you think? Senpai?" Madara blushed at the length of the dress, and the way it exposed her collarbones.

"It's beautiful, but isn't it a bit too…"

"Oh just try it on, senpai! At least it's better than Ino's pick, which has a skirt length even shorter than this one and a deep V-neck that's embarrassing for anyone except Ino." Tenten urged, placing the dress in her arms. Madara had no choice but walk towards the changing rooms, with the quite provocative piece of fabric in her arms.

Izuna waited along with her friends for her sister. She imagined her sister in the dress, and smirked. Boy, would that Senju be pleased.

"How do I look?" Her sister asked as she walked out the dressing room. The girls gave a collective gasp.

"You look awesome, senpai!"

"You look beautiful, Neesan." Izuna marveled the long legs and the accentuated curves, and decided all her sister needed for the party was a pair of nice black pumps. She went over to the shoe rack, and held up a pair of black pumps with thick crisscrossing straps.

"Oh, that's gorgeous! You have taste, Izuna!' Tenten praised. Madara immediately took the pumps out of Izuna's hand and tried it on. In an instant, the Uchiha became eight centimeters taller, her long legs further elongated sexily.

"That's it, senpai. You are all set to go to the dance. Now it's our turn!" Ino cried. Sakura immediately started grabbing dresses at an alarming speed, dashing into the changing room with gusto. Tenten took every single dress that had a Chinese style, (this store really had the most categories of dresses Izuna had ever seen.) and Hinata had a fashion crisis with choosing between a purple gradient dress and a blue feather dress. Ino shoved a deep blue layered dress with a tube top into Izuna's hands before she ran off.

"Go on, try it." Her sister urged. Izuna stared at the dress and for once, she absolutely loved Ino's choice. Usually, Ino went for extremely sexy dresses that were on the verge of being whore-like, but this lovely blue dress showed off just enough skin to drive boys crazy yet look elegant. She stepped into the dressing room and stripped off her clothes. Gingerly, she slipped into her dress and accessed herself in the mirror. The girl that stared back at her was utterly unrecognizable.

"Izuna? Are you done?" Madara asked from outside.

"Yes, Neesan." Izuna pulled the curtains away and revealed herself. Her sister circled her a few times, sizing her up.

"You look great, Izuna. I knew our dad was being an asshole when he denied us the right to look sexy in front of people. Heck, those fucking prim, long dresses with long sleeves make me nauseous."

"At least he lets us have jewelry." Izuna said as she smoothed out her dress. She spotted the perfect matching blue sandals with blue satin roses sewn on them and tried it on. The size was a little too big.

"Yes, yes. I'll forgive him for that." Madara retorted sarcastically. The sisters changed back to their own clothes and went to get the right-sized shoes. After paying for everything, they proceeded to watch their friends scurry about, going from one rack to another. Somehow, it was satisfying to watch people go into shopping frenzies.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is up! I'm going on a vacation tomorrow so there might not be time to update this week, but please stay tuned! I love readers! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Hashirama hummed happily to himself as he supervised the dance room decoration. So far, the artistic students had hung various ornaments on the wall, installed several small Christmas trees, and made the reception table look as festive as a table could ever be.

"Kaichou, you look cheerful." A monotone voice sounded beside him. Hashirama turned around and came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha in his brother's class.

"Of course I am." He replied cheerfully. Sasuke gave the famous Uchiha smirk. The smirk made Hashirama gasp, because it was identical to Madara's.

"Why, may I ask?"

"I…I like a girl and I want to take her to the dance, and maybe confess." Hashirama stuttered, embarrassed. Lying to an Uchiha was impossible, so he figured telling the truth was the only thing he _could_ do. Sasuke cocked his head to one side, before he smirked again.

"It's my cousin, isn't it, Kaichou?" He teased coolly, like all Uchihas. Hashirama blushed brightly.

"Um, yes."

"It won't be easy." Sasuke stated as a-matter-of-factly. "My cousin has the most raging temper ever."

"I'll do my best, I promise." Hashirama said passionately as he walked away to supervise another part of the room. Sasuke stayed behind, shaking at his head at the Kaichou's amazing courage. Dating Uchihas was something that was next to impossible due to all the tradition and customs, but his cousin seemed to not care about any of that, so maybe Kaichou had a chance. Then he tensed.

" _Wait a minute. Isn't my cousin engaged? Oh Kami, that's not good."_

* * *

Tobirama stirred his noodles absent-mindedly, waiting for his brother to get home. He hoped his brother didn't decorate the room himself, because his brother's sense of style and beauty was awful. His current hairstyle wasn't his own choice, being instead Tobirama's choice being insistently forced onto him. (He had wanted to go for a nerdy hairstyle, earning himself an enraged "What are you thinking?!") Now, his brother was a sunny hottie every girl noticed. As if on cue, his brother burst through the door grinning.

"Hi, Tobi!"

"Onii-sama, your dinner is ready." Tobirama stated calmly, taking the udon noodles out of the water with a sieve. "Father and Mother aren't home yet."

"Oh, okay." His brother sat down with a stupid grin on his face. Tobirama waited. One…Two…Three…

"Hey, I'm going to take Madara to the dance. Do you think she'll agree?"

*Sigh*

"Onii-sama, you've been asking me that question ten days in a row." Tobirama rubbed his temples, annoyed. "I'm not her. I don't KNOW, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Hashirama apologized sheepishly. "I'm just… Gah! I don't even think I deserve Madara!" He yelled.

"I'm sure the Student Kaichou deserves an Uchiha, even if she's a future heiress."

"But we're Senjus!" Hashirama cried despairingly. "Don't get me wrong, Tobi. I love being a Senju, but right now I just hate my family name."

" _I get that feeling every time I'm around Izuna."_ Tobirama thought. Every damn time he was around the smaller Uchiha, his self-control sort of flew out the window and he could barely suppress the urge to touch her, but then the reality hit him. He was a Senju, a damn Senju destined to be the helper of his brother, the heir of the company.

"What about you and Izuna? You bringing her to the dance?"

"She will go herself. I can't bring her there." _"Or something unfortunate will happen."_ Tobirama added silently. _"I don't have confidence with my self-control. AT ALL."_

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Tobirama admitted, with a blush on his face. Hashirama took one look at his brother's face and burst out laughing. "What?!"

"It's just so rare to see you blushing. You're so kawaii when you blush!"

"Onii-sama, kawaii is not an adjective used to describe men!"

"Oh, I don't care. You're cute, no matter what!"

"Onii-sama!" Tobirama groaned in exasperation. His brother just insisted on dissolving his manly pride.

* * *

The next time Madara stepped into the dance room, she was genuinely surprised. Had the Assembly Hall ever looked so festive before? She doubted it.

"You like it?" Hashirama asked from beside her. She stared at the Christmas streamers and ornaments shining in the light, and the lovely miniature Christmas trees on the reception desk, and nodded.

"It's great, Hashirama. I'm sure you didn't do any of this."

"Oh, why is it that no one believes I can do some decent artwork and has taste?" Hashirama groaned. His brother prohibited him from all artistic supplies and did all the clothes shopping for him, claiming he wanted to make the most out of the money spent. What was wrong with black, thick-rimmed glasses and loose, earth-colored clothes?

"Because you don't." Madara stated plainly. She fingered the golden streamers on the wall, feeling the texture. The Uchiha household never celebrated Christmas, so she longed to spend one, just one, Christmas in a festive place filled with her friends since childhood. In two days, this dream was going to become reality. "Thank Kami you had this idea."

"Hey, Madara…would you…"

"Hashirama! There you are!" Mito's voice sounded from behind him. Hashirama gave a frustrated growl, much to Madara's confusion, and turned around. Mito stood there with a nervous expression on her face. She pulled him away, smiling tightly, ignoring Hashirama's yelps of protest. "I want to ask you something."

"Go on, Hashirama." Madara urged, noticing all the warning signs of a girl wanting to profess her love. She wasn't happy about it (more like wanting to strangle the Uzumaki), but Uchihas minded their own business and this was none of her business. Plus, she couldn't give Hashirama happiness even if he liked her. Engaged people were done deals.

* * *

"Mito, what is it that you want to tell me?" Hashirama asked somewhat harshly. Mito flinched from his tone, but the hurt soon turned into anger and hatred. How dare that Uchiha steal the boy in front of her away from her grasp?

"Would you like to go to the dance with me, Hashirama?" Mito asked, her voice slightly shaky due to nervousness. Hashirama stared at her, wide-eyed. He looked away, his heart torn into two parts. Part of it couldn't refuse Mito, his good friend, but part of it was screaming "What about Madara?!"

"I don't know, Mito. I…"

"Please, Hashirama. Just this once!" Mito said forcefully, grabbing his arm. She was tired of being unacknowledged, and the Uchiha's appearance in this school served just to make her life miserable. Hashirama rubbed his hair messily, defeated. Fine, so be it.

"I will go with you, Mito. Just this once."


	17. Chapter 17

Hi readers! Just back from skiing the slopes in Hokkaido! Chapter 17 is up, so enjoy and review! I'll be waiting for them like a review vampire.

* * *

"Izuna, I hope your friends will not make me look ugly and horrifying." Madara muttered as her sister pampered with the foundation. They were preparing for the dance that would start in thirty minutes, and Izuna's friends were currently busy with their own make-up, hair, and all the whatnot in the girls' bathroom (The school had insisted on getting them to prepare at school.) .They had volunteered to help Madara with her make-up, and Madara had agreed, under the condition her face wouldn't be painted like a geisha.

"Don't worry, Neesan. Make-up is something they do every week, so I'm sure they've mastered the art." Izuna said with a laugh. As if on cue, Tenten walked into the classroom, her features embellished to perfection.

"Senpai, come with me. We are almost done. That means we can do your make-up!" She said cheerfully. Madara got up reluctantly, afraid of her fate of becoming a Barbie doll of the girls. Izuna laughed at the look on her sister's face and pushed her along.

* * *

"So you're taking Mito senpai to the dance, in front of everyone?" Tobirama asked in disbelief. His brother gave an unhappy nod. Hashirama hadn't told him this change of plans, and hell was it surprising.

"She almost forced me to, and how can you say no to a friend you've had for years?"

"But won't Madara senpai get the wrong idea? Take it from me, Onii-sama. The two cannot tolerate each other, and if Madara senpai likes you back, it's not going to be good." Seriously, how naïve could his brother get? Judging by the various interactions between Hashirama and the elder Uchiha, Madara san was sort of attracted to his brother, and that was confirmed by Tobirama's conversations with the younger Uchiha. If Izuna was brought to the dance by another boy, he was sure his mood would turn sour in one second. Imagine what it would be like to see the person you possibly dislike the most in the whole school arrive by the side of your crush.

"It's just a dance, Tobi. It's not that serious." His brother's expression was the most unconvincing one in the world. Of course it was, or he wouldn't be fussing with his suit now, would he? He wouldn't be glancing at the mirror at five second intervals, would he?!

"Whatever, Onii-sama. You're supposed to confess today, remember? Focus on getting yourself a chance to do that." Tobirama said, calming his slightly over-reacting brother. Hashirama gave him a nervous smile and nodded.

"You always calm me down, Tobi, and I'm grateful for that."

"Well, Kaichou. You should be taking your girl to the dance now. The dance starts in five minutes." Tobirama teased, before realizing the mistake he made in his word choice. His brother sank into depression in a matter of seconds, and Tobirama panicked.

"Sorry, Onii-sama! Please get out of your depression this instant and get to the dance! As far as I know, the Kaichou should not be late to make the opening speech or whatnot!"

"Yes, Tobi…" Hishirama murmured as he floated out the dressing room like a ghost. Tobirama sighed in annoyance. He wasn't taking anyone to the dance, thank Kami. After seeing his brother near hyperventilate with nervousness, he decided he would never ask a girl out for the rest of his life.

" _But you adore Izuna."_ A small voice at the back of his mind reminded him mercilessly. _"Her lovely eyes, cute face, soft hair…"_

"Urusai!"

* * *

Mito leaned on the wall outside of the classroom, waiting giddily for Hashirama. She had always envisioned this moment, and now it was coming true. She had specifically chosen a red one shoulder dress that reached her knees, with a slit to expose her legs. It was sexy and complimented her red hair, and she hoped Hashirama would like it.

"Mito, let's go." Hashirama appeared out of nowhere, slightly resembling a ghost. Mito resisted the urge to squeal. Her crush looked so hot in a suit. She eagerly followed him and looped her arm around his. Hashirama tensed slightly, but Mito decided she didn't care. They walked in silence, the usually talkative Hashirama being unusually silent. Mito made suggestive remarks from time to time, but she was always replied with a strained smile and a hesitant nod. Finally, they got to the dance room.

"Wow! It looks even nicer than it was the last time I came here!" Mito exclaimed. The lights were turned off, and the Christmas lights lit the room with colorful blooms. The streamers and festive ornaments were gleaming under the disco lights, and the balloons were loosely hung on the curtains. The lack of light presented lots of chances of make out sessions, which plenty of couples had already taken advantage of.

"The art group did a great job, didn't they?" Hashirama smiled lightly at her, making her heart flutter. Suddenly, she heard his breath hitch from something behind her.

"Hashirama?" Mito asked concernedly, before she looked towards the entrance. One look told her everything, and she felt like killing people.

* * *

Hashirama stared at Madara, who had just entered the room. Kami, she was _beautiful._ Her hair was let down from her usual ponytail and slightly curled. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and brushed lightly with glittery eyeshadow. Her cheeks had a rosy blush on them, and her lips were pink and glossy, just begging someone to kiss them. Most importantly, her dress was only half way down her thigh, showcasing her long legs, which were creamy and smooth. Also, the off the shoulder design of her dress exposed her pale shoulders, neck, and collarbones. She was alluring and tantalizing, born to torture him, reminding him she was near untouchable. Madara caught his gaze, and stared deeply into his eyes. Her gaze later shifted to the arm looped around his own. He could have sworn she gave him a glare and turned away.

"You should go up and make your speech." Mito said monotonously beside him. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from Madara, and went up to the stage. He took the microphone and faced the audience.

"Today, we are having our first dance! Christmas is a happy day, so I wish you all to have fun tonight. Confess to your crushes, kiss your lovers, and do anything you wish. Just don't go PG-rated!" A few groans were heard, making the crowd laugh. Hashirama caught sight Madara talking with Izuna, and smiled dreamily, earning himself a few squeals from fan girls. "Let the dance begin!"

The crowd cheered, and the waltz began.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! This chapter is one of the most romantic chapters so far, so enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics in _Marvin Gaye._

* * *

Hashirama weaved through dancing students, savoring the success of the dance. Everyone was having fun, he was sure. Even Tobirama seemed to be having fun. He was twirling Izuna around, waltzing expertly. Since when was Tobirama good at waltzing?

"Tobi, when did you learn how to dance?" he shouted over the music. Tobirama looked over Izuna's shoulder and shrugged.

"It's not that hard to waltz, Onii-sama." He yelled back. Izuna turned around and gave him a flirty smile, before being twirled around again. "If you're looking for Madara san, she's dancing with a boy from your class, I think."

"How do you know he's from our class?"

"She chatted with him." Tobirama replied. Hashirama glanced at the way his brother looped his hand around Izuna's waist, and decided he was just being the third wheel.

"Have fun, you two." He called teasingly, and weaved through even more students, determined to find the elder Uchiha in the mass of moving people.

* * *

Tobirama stared after his brother, suddenly wishing he hadn't just left. Sure he was happy dancing with a flirty Izuna, but it made him nervous and jittery. The moment she had appeared in a blue dress that went down only to one fourth of the thigh and had fabric cut out at the waist, he realized he wasn't going to have a calm evening. Izuna had made a beeline for him and started chatting with him, like always, but today, he couldn't utter a single sentence without getting his attention drawn to the pale legs or the doe eyes or the fluttering eyelashes. Then Izuna suggested dancing, and Tobirama obliged without thinking everything through. Now he was trying hard not to feel aroused by the feeling of the younger Uchiha's bare waist.

"Ne, Tobirama, you think your brother will dance with Neesan?" Izuna asked suddenly. Tobirama purposefully ignored the way Izuna pressed against him because of the standard position of waltzing and replied honestly.

"Of course he would. He didn't take her to the dance, so of course he isn't satisfied."

"Neesan seemed a little angry last I saw her."

"Well, then. That's hope Onii-sama placates her, ne?"

"They can sort out their own problems." Izuna smiled, making Tobirama's heart missed a beat. The slow music ended, and fast, pounding music blasted out the speakers.

"Looks like it's disco time now." Izuna murmured, her head only centimeters from his chest. Tobirama eagerly released Izuna, relieved. Thank Kami he didn't have to hold Izuna's waist anymore. Not that he didn't like it though.

"Let's dance, then." Tobirama suggested. Izuna immediately swayed and nodded to the music, enjoying herself and beckoning him to do the same. Tobirama immediately followed without hesitation.

* * *

After pushing away about a dozen crazily dancing students, Hashirama found Madara near the snack bar, sipping punch and munching on cookies.

"You're not into fast dancing, are you?" Hashirama asked, staring at the way Madara's cheeks puffed out. She was cute, extremely cute.

"I don't like loud music." Madara replied a-matter-of-factly. She gulped down the rest of her punch and leaned against the wall, watching the crowd. Hashirama leaned beside her, watching her instead. The music was _Marvin Gaye_ , and she was swaying slightly to the music. The couples in the crowd were already grinding each other feverishly, and some students were dancing around their crushes. He spied Sasuke kissing Naruto forcefully on the dance floor, ignoring everyone else's (especially the fangirls') stares. Neji was hugging his cousin Hinata, earning himself an envious look from Kiba.

" _Okay, this is unexpected…I didn't expect the MV to become reality!"_ Hashirama thought incredulously. He longed to hold Madara the way Sasuke was now holding Naruto, but he was sure Madara wouldn't appreciate that. Suddenly, Madara pressed against him, her slightly spiky hair gently grazing his chin.

"Let's dance, Senju." She commanded. Hashirama stared at her, surprised but delighted.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't want to look awkward standing upright and stiff." Madara replied with a blush on her face, which Hashirama felt had nothing to do with the make-up. He nodded in understanding, and started to whirl her around. As the music played on, he felt his self-control slip slowly, bit by bit. At first, he only held both of Madara's hands, but now he dared circle one arm around her soft waist. Madara didn't protest, surprisingly (probably because of the song, which was quite sexy and suggestive), and leaned against his chest. Hashirama was going crazy with the scent of her body that smelled sweet, and he wondered for a brief moment what she would taste like. He let the other arm slide down as well, and leaned his head on her bare left shoulder. He stared at her neck, fighting the urge to open his mouth and mark her as his.

"What are we doing?" Madara murmured against his chest. Hashirama shrugged. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted her to remain like this, confused and clingy. The time Madara got what she was doing was the time this would be all over. He was aware that people had started staring at them, but he didn't care. He held her and danced to the music, listening to the lyrics of the song.

 _Whoa  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
(ooh, it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle  
(it's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble  
(I'm in trouble)  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

Slowly, Hashirama ran his hand along Madara's hair, which was surprisingly soft. Madara's arms went up to his back, pulling herself closer to him. They were grinding against each other, but neither one minded.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Ooh, baby, I got that healing that you want, yeah  
Like they say it in the songs  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Finally, his last bit of self-control snapped. He pressed his lips against Madara's long-anticipated lips, surprisingly synchronizing with the end of the song. Madara didn't pull away, so he lingered a few more seconds, enjoying the soft texture before reluctantly letting go. He then pressed his forehead against hers and uttered the words he had wanted to say for a long, long time.

"I love you, Madara."

What he didn't expect was Madara shoving him away. He opened his eyes in confusion, only to meet Madara's tearful eyes.

"No, Hashirama, no…"


	19. Chapter 19

Our dear Kaichou is quite unfortunate, is he not? He won't be unfortunate for long though. I don't intend to do a long struggle, because the story is already long enough without a struggle. Enjoy, and review! Oh, and for the SasuNaru in the last chapter, it's just a side pairing, so is NejiHina. Why is there a yaoi pairing in the story? I'm a yaoi fangirl, that's why.

* * *

"What?" Hashirama stared at her, befuddled. Madara just wriggled out of his clasp and ran out the room. The juniors all looked on with pitying or confused glances at their Kaichou. "Wait, Madara!"

"Follow her, Kaichou." Izuna's voice sounded quietly beside him. "If you don't, Neesan will never speak to you ever again. She will avoid you until it's too late."

"Go on, Onii-sama." Tobirama also urged. His brother's classmates all stared at their Kaichou with expectant gazes. Sakura was the first to yell out loud.

"Go on, Kaichou!"

"Be a man and do it!" Ino chimed in. Hashirama looked at each of them in turn, and nodded.

"Thank you for your support, guys." He said appreciatively. He walked to the door and took a deep breath.

" _I won't back down again, Madara. I won't."_

He didn't notice Mito's sad, angry gaze behind him.

* * *

Madara leaned against the wall of the hallway, tears cascading down her cheeks. She liked Hashirama, so of course she was exhilarated when he confessed, but that happiness was soon replaced by sadness. Who was she to enjoy Hashirama's love? A girl that would ultimately break his heart when she married if they were together until then? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. She let out a sob as she slid down the wall.

"Madara?" Hashirama's concerned voice sounded from the end of the hall way. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Madara yelled. She wiped away her tears quickly, surprised her makeup didn't smear. Even people in TV shows had smeared mascara when they cry. A shadow shaded her in an instant, and she knew who it was without even looking up. "I'm just sitting here."

"As much as I know you're strong, I don't believe that." Hashirama countered. He crouched down, and looked at her right in the eyes. "If you don't like me, I understand."

"You're better off with Mito!" Madara blurted out. Hashirama stared at her with confusion on his face.

"What?"

"You came here with her, so you like her, right? If you want a girlfriend, choose her." Madara sobbed. "At least she can be with you forever if nothing goes wrong!"

"What are you talking about, Madara? I don't like Mito. She has always been and will always be a friend to me, nothing more. Unlike you." Hashirama smiled brightly as he wiped a tear she missed on her left cheek. "I've always liked you, and tonight I think I've fallen in love with you."

"You don't understand!" Madara screamed. The tears welled up in her eyes again and poured down her face. "I'm engaged!"

Hashirama stared at her, stunned. Madara expected to see him back away and leave, never speaking to her ever again, but instead he leaned in closer.

"Do you like your fiancé, Madara?" He asked quietly. Madara shook her head vigorously.

"Of course I don't. He doesn't know me, and I don't know him."

"Then do you like me, Madara?" Hashirama asked again. With a bright blush creeping up her face, she whispered out her answer.

"I do."

The distance between them shortened to fifteen centimeters.

"If you do…"

Ten centimeters.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, even if you're engaged and all that? I love you, no matter what you are, fiancée or no."

Five centimeters. They were sharing breaths.

"Yes." She murmured breathlessly.

Zero.

* * *

They kissed passionately, their bodies pressing into each other. Hashirama had wrapped his arms around her waist, and she had replied by circling her arms around his neck, fingering his straight, long hair. Hashirama gently licked her bottom lip, begging entrance. She opened her mouth eagerly, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Sensing that she was out of oxygen, she tried to pull away, but Hashirama deepened the kiss instead.

"Mmm!" She protested weakly, hitting Hashirama's back with her fist. Hashirama swirled his tongue around in her mouth a few more seconds before finally letting go. Madara leaned her head on his chest, panting heavily, sucking in the precious oxygen she lacked. Hashirama held her tightly as they both sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Finally, I've succeeded in telling you how I felt." Hashirama murmured against her ear. "For years I've been thinking about you, and you coming to Konoha High School was the best thing ever. I've always wanted to find you, and tell you how much I liked you."

"I nearly thought you didn't like me."

"That will never happen." Hashirama whispered as he kissed her cheek. "You are my dream, and now, my precious girlfriend."

* * *

Tobirama watched as his brother cuddled with Madara san in the hallway. He was happy for them, even though there were obstacles that were near insuperable ahead of them.

"I'm so happy for Neesan!" Izuna smiled at the happy couple. Tobirama stared at her smile, his mind blank. Her smile always had that kind of effect on him, knocking his sense out of his head. Tonight, he had finally realized what he had felt for this kitten in front of him was for real, and he was sure he was doomed. "Don't you, Tobirama?"

"Yes, yes, but I don't think they would last very long if one of our fathers find out."

"At least they're happy now. They can worry about the details later." Izuna said lightly as she gazed at him. "Ne, Tobirama, do you have a girl you admire?"

Tobirama's heart skipped a beat at the question, but his usual poker face didn't slip. "What makes you think I'd tell you, Uchiha?" He asked challengingly.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine." Izuna muttered with a pout. Tobirama wanted to scream. He longed to grab her by the shoulders, shove her into a wall, and start kissing the hell out of her, telling her over and over again that she was "that girl", but he couldn't. His brother, who was easy-going but headstrong when it came to love, could do it easily, without caring a damn about Father's wrath, but he couldn't. Whenever he looked at Izuna, he saw straight through her and stared at his and her father's angry glares and his family responsibility that loomed around like a ghost. Plus she was probably engaged, just like her sister, bound to unknown men.

"I can describe her for you if that's what you want." Fine. That way he could confess without her actually knowing. "She is quite pretty, with shining eyes and pale skin, and she is cheerful but lethal if you start a arguement with her."

"She sounds like a nice girl, Senju. She suits you." Izuna said softly. Did he imagine it, or was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"She is." Tobirama muttered as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Here he was, falling for a girl he could never confess to, all because he didn't dare provoke his father. He was such a coward. "She really is, trust me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 is up! Before we go into the story, I would like to explain why I didn't just let Tobirama confess last chapter. First off, Tobirama is a sensible person, and second, he overthinks things a little too much. He is the direct opposite of his brother, who enjoys adventure. I intend to let him suffer a bit before handing over Izuna. Enjoy, and review!

* * *

As they walked home, Izuna smiled at her sister, who looked like she would die of happiness, which was really a rare view.

" _Thank Kami that Senju didn't break Neesan's heart."_ She thought. She herself, though, wasn't as happy. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she was sure it had something to do with Tobirama.

" _So the Senju already has a crush. I shouldn't be caring, because I don't like him, but I feel awful right now."_ She thought dejectedly as she trudged beside her sister. Her sister glanced at her worriedly, finally coming back to her senses.

"Why are you sad, Izuna?"

"I'm not sad, Neesan." She replied, putting up a fake smile. She was sure her sister could see right through the mask, but her sister knew when to mind her own business.

"As long as you're happy." Her sister said hesitantly. They walked home in silence afterwards, soaked up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Tobirama glared at his brother, who was happily grabbing his new girlfriend's hand. He couldn't stand it, he just couldn't. How could his brother fucking do this to him when he could do nothing?! The fact Izuna was walking beside him, avoiding the romantic atmosphere only served to fuel his rage.

"Dang it!" He yelled. Izuna jumped, startled.

"?!"

"Um, nothing. Sorry, Izuna." Tobirama apologized, feeling stupid. Izuna stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Really?"

"If you really want to know, it's my brother. Why won't he get a room?!" Tobirama ranted angrily. Izuna sneaked a look at his brother and her sister, who were walking so close they might trip over each other, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yup, I totally get it."

"Let's go ahead of them. My eyes are going to explode from all the cuddling." Tobirama said as he sped up. Izuna immediately followed, trying to match her pace to his. Without the "obstacles" in front of them, they could walk faster, and Tobirama was grateful of that. He was usually a fast walker, unlike his brother, who strolled around like the world was his personal garden. Izuna trotted beside him, trying to match his long strides to hers.

"Ne, Tobirama, aren't the exams coming up soon?" Izuna asked. It was true. The exams would occur the week after next week: exactly two weeks to prepare.

"Yeah."

"You ready for them?" Tobirama thought for a moment, and answered honestly.

"Still need to study. You?"

"I'm only weak in Mathematics. The rest, I'm fine." Izuna said casually. "Mathematics is my Achilles Heel."

'I can teach you that." The words were out of Tobirama's mouth before he could stop them. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He could barely control himself around her, and now he was asking for it?

"Really?! Thanks! When are you free?" Izuna cried happily. Tobirama stared into the bright, expectant face and sighed. She would be the death of him, he was sure.

"Today, after school, I'm free."

"Me too! It's a date then!" Izuna said joyously. Tobirama's mind went blank at her use of words, but her next sentence brought his senses back: "I refuse to lose to a Senju anyway."

"You are so going to." He shot back. This was their usual rhythm. This way, he could focus on bickering with Izuna, and not on other impossible dilemmas.

* * *

"Okay, so you put the numbers into this algorithm and compute…"

"It's that easy? What didn't the teacher just say so?"

"He did!"

"Yeah, but he taught that with a hundred times more complexity!" Izuna whined as she took an angry sip of her coke. They were currently in a fast food restaurant, talking over soda and fries. Izuna was, surprisingly, a very eager eater. She had finished three boxes of chicken nuggets by herself and was inhaling french-fries with her coke.

"You'll get fat if you eat so much." Tobirama pointed out carefully. He knew girls who would kill if you mention the word "fat".

"I don't care. I love to eat and no one is going to stop me." Izuna said hotly. As if to prove her point, she finished the last bits of her french-fries in three seconds. Tobirama stared at the empty food cartons and wondered briefly how Izuna managed to stay slim.

"So that's it for today?" Izuna asked, finishing her coke. "If so, I'm going home."

"Wait, you've got ketchup on your cheek." Tobirama grabbed a napkin. "Don't move." Izuna stood obediently, and Tobirama carefully dabbed away the speck of red. Accidentally, his fingers brushed against her cheek, making her face flame up. Tobirama stared at the blushing cheek, and without thinking, he gently kissed her cheek. It was soft, and sort of addicting. Now, he couldn't wait to kiss her lips.

"Tobirama?" She asked with innocent, startled eyes. That brought Tobirama back to his senses.

 _"Oh Kami, I've screwed up big time, didn't I?!"_ He thought frantically, racking his brains for a convincible reason for his lack of judgement. His inner little voice chanted _just spill, just spill, just spill_ , but of course he didn't listen to that. He would so regret it later. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who? Your crush?"

"Yeah. You look like her. A lot."

"Really?" She glared. "Next time, I'm not going to let you go this easily." She said through clenched teeth. She grabbed his glass of water and poured the contents all over his hamburger, rendering it inedible, and stomped off.

"You're paying for everything!" Her yell was heard throughout the restaurant. The other diners all looked at him with sympathy. The waiter came to clear away his food (more like muck) and whispered piteously.

"Tough girlfriend, ne?" He said quietly as he walked off before Tobirama even had time to say "she's not my girlfriend".

"She'll never be my girlfriend. Not after this." Tobirama muttered, reaching for his wallet. He didn't know if it was out of anger or sadness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 is up, people! Our dear Tobirama is still having problems, so let's see how well he would manage it, ne? I love throwing Tobirama into dilemmas, because it's so funny to see such a rational person go nuts about love.

* * *

Madara stared in confusion as her sister flung open the front door, ran up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door. She just spent time with her crush Tobirama, so she was supposed to be happy. Obviously, something went wrong. Madara sighed, wondering why Uchihas seemed to have difficulty in romantic relationships despite being geniuses. She had come home an hour earlier with Hashirama, and she was sure she had blushed every time he tried to do something romantic. Boy, Kami was fair, giving them total control over their work but absolutely no control over their love. Deciding she really needed to go check on her sister, Madara walked up the stairs and trudged towards Izuna's room. She opened the abused door quietly, surprised that Izuna didn't lock it, before peering into the room. Izuna was sobbing into her light blue pillow on the bed, her body trembling. Sighing, Madara stalked to the edge of the bed and ran her fingers soothingly through her sister's hair.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's fine. Don't cry, Izuna. Dry your tears." She murmured. Her sister looked up at her with puffy eyes, with tears still running down her cheeks.

"*sniff* You don't understand, Neesan. He kissed me *sniff* because I look like the girl he likes!" With that, she broke out crying again. Madara glared. That idiot would pay for what he did to her sister, Senju or not.

"I will make Hashirama yell at him for you, imouto."

"Then he'll think I'm whiny, going to my sister for everything." Izuna sobbed out miserably. Madara winced, understanding the feeling. They were supposed to be Uchihas, who were independent and strong.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Just ignore him. Forget about him from now on."

"That will not be easy." Madara said ominously. Uchihas, once they like something, cling quite tightly to it both physically and mentally.

* * *

Tobirama sighed as he tried to focus on the art teacher who was trying to teach the class how to sketch out a vase. He had fucked up real big yesterday, and now Izuna wouldn't even look at him. Sure, now he wouldn't have to worry about the Uchiha-Senju rivalry because the Uchiha ignored him, but he felt like he was bursting every time he looked at her.

" _Way to go, Tobirama Senju. You totally fell in love with that kitten but you're too afraid to confess. You are such an expert on relationships. Yippee."_ He thought as he put his head on the table. He stared at his paper, and without thinking, ripped a corner off, wrote "I'm sorry", and tossed it onto Izuna's table. She looked it for a second, before picking it up, shredding it, and passing it right back. The message was clear: I hate you, idiot. Shut up. Tobirama felt angry now. He already apologized, so why was she so stubborn? Fine, he didn't have to be nice to her either.

"You are so stubborn, Uchiha. That will be the death of you." He whispered as viciously as he could to her. Izuna glanced at him coldly, and mouthed back.

"You're just a lovesick idiot. Do that again, and I'll castrate you."

"You aren't capable of that and we both know it."

"An angry woman isn't a person you want to mess with."

"Damn it, why do you care so much, Uchiha?!"

"Mind your own business, Senju!"

"Izuna Uchiha and Tobirama Senju! Quiet down or you will both get detention!" The teacher hollered. Izuna immediately put on the "I'm so sorry sensei. I won't do it again" face and dipped her head shamefully.

"Yes, sensei."

Tobirama stared at her, amazed by her acting skills. fOf course she wasn't sorry. Uchihas have enormous pride. She must be cursing under her breath. "Sumimasendeshita, sensei." He muttered. He must have offended Aphrodite somewhere in his life, because even when he nearly got into trouble because of the younger Uchiha, he still thought she looked cute with the submissive dip of the head. Now his feelings were even more mixed. Kami, he hated love. It didn't make sense in anyway.

* * *

Izuna sighed, frustrated. Ignoring the Senju hadn't been easy, and now she was so close to him that her appetite for the grilled cheese sandwich on her plate diminished into nothing. Her friends hadn't made it easier, because they kept asking what was going on between them. Izuna said nothing, because the reason was such gossip material it was bound to travel around the class before the day ended.

"So, nothing has happened between you two?" Naruto asked loudly pointing his fork at her and Tobirama. Izuna pleaded to Sasuke with her eyes, hoping he would get the message. Sasuke, being the genius he was, immediately understood and slapped Naruto lightly on the head.

"Mind your own business, Naruto!"

"Come on, Sasuke! You know something's wrong! They used to chat like mad during lunchtime and this is the first time they're quiet!" Naruto pouted at Sasuke with his classical Uzumaki pout. Anyone who looked at him wouldn't be able to resist, but if there was such a person, it would be Sasuke, his lover.

"They can sort out their own problems Naruto. Besides, why are you looking at Izuna san? Do you like her?" Sasuke asked huskily, smirking at the blushing blond. Izuna's jaw dropped. She knew Uchihas were good looking humans, but she didn't know her relative was capable of such sexiness. Deciding she didn't want to watch anymore, she focused her thoughts onto the upcoming exams. She would not lose to that stupid Senju! She was an Uchiha! Immersed in her own thoughts, she unconsciously pouted, and if she had glanced in Tobirama's direction, she wouldn't feel very comfortable, because he was staring at her lips with passion and lust.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 is up! I decided I've put Tobirama through enough misery for now, so I'm going to let him get just a little nearer to Izuna. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Izuna sighed, staring at her books in frustration. Geez, why did everything in math have to be so complicated? If she hadn't ruined her teaching session with Tobirama by ruining his food then she wouldn't be in this dilemma: studying until midnight about some fucking problem when everything else was known by heart. To make matters worse, the tests were tomorrow. Her sister had already fallen asleep on her bed after teaching her the eleventh time how to do one of her problems, and Izuna had covered her with blankets. Not that she was going to sleep anytime now. She looked out the window, gazing at the stars as she stretched tiredly. Just three more problems to go.

"I have to do well tomorrow, or all this will be for nothing." She muttered, flipping the pages of the book in irritation as she tackled the last of the problems.

* * *

Tobirama walked alongside his brother, who was busy looking for his girlfriend. He wanted to pretend like he didn't know him, because his brother literally dashed towards Madara san. He spied Mito san in a distance, with a horrible look on her face. He dreaded Mito's wrath, and he tried to look out for his brother as much as he could. So far she hadn't tried anything yet. His attention then focused on the younger Uchiha, who literally looked like hell. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was yawning at two minute intervals. Her usually smooth black hair now looked unruly, like she didn't have the energy to comb it.

" _Whoa, she really needs a coffee boost."_ Tobirama thought. _"I hope she doesn't fall asleep on her test paper."_ Izuna glanced at him with competitive eyes, as if reminding him of her challenge. _"Her Uchiha pride hasn't lessened, though."_

"Madara, have you finished preparing for the test?" Hashirama's voice sounded in front of him. They were holding hands like an actual couple, and his brother was trying to sneak a kiss on Madara's cheek, earning him a flustered glare each time.

"Yes, you pervert! We are Uchihas for Kami's sake!"

"Oh, come on. You know I was teasing."

"Do you want a fist up your nose, Senju?!"

Tobirama listened to the childish banter with exasperation, and walked to the younger Uchiha's side. As much as he knew he would anger the girl, he just couldn't help leaning nearer to her.

"What do you want, Tobirama?"

"You need a cup of coffee." Tobirama stated nonchalantly. "If you don't have one soon, you'll fall asleep on your test."

"I'm not that tired."

"The fact that you let me come so close to you is proof."

"You….!" Izuna glared at him with sleepy eyes, her irritation hardly concealed by the drowsiness. "If you care so much about me having coffee, buy one for me, then!"

"Fine, but you owe me." Tobirama said, sighing. Now his rival would not fall asleep on the spot.

"I'll give you the money. I don't want to owe you anything."

"No. I want other stuff as payment." Tobirama commanded. "I want you to obey one of my commands."

"NO! What if you want something I cannot give or would never want to give?!" Izuna yelled in terror.

"Don't worry. I won't give you unthinkable or inappropriate commands. They will be simple ones. I promise." Tobirama replied. He wasn't like his brother, who strove for Madara san's attention. There was no telling what his brother would ask for if he was in the same situation. Probably something Tobirama would regret knowing.

"Fine!" Izuna huffed. "But you better get it FAST!"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

The coffee incident, thankfully, ended uneventfully. Thank Kami Tobirama only asked her to forgive him for kissing her cheek. (Seriously, he asked for that when he could've wished for so much more? Not that she minded, though.) Now, she was skimming each problem on her math test and chewing the top of her pencil. The last test subject was math.

" _Okay… so problem 11 solved. Nine more to go."_ She thought. _"Last night's staying up late really paid off after all."_ She glanced over at Tobirama, who looked like he was reading a novel instead of taking a test: effortless and enjoyable. It just wasn't fair.

"Ten minutes left!" The teacher announced. Izuna's head jerked up in alarm. She had totally forgotten the time. Frantically, she rushed through the test, trying to make the best of the time left.

" _Kami, no! Two plus a hundred and four and divide by…."_ Her pencil flew across the paper, calculating, erasing, checking, and tearing. She was so agitated she slashed open the paper several times.

"Time's up! Last one in the row, get up and collect the papers!" The teacher yelled. Izuna looked on dreadfully as her paper was whisked away, hoping she didn't make too many mistakes. Tobirama leaned over and gave her a questioning look.

"How did you do?" He asked. Izuna scowled at him.

"It went okay, and I know you probably thought it was a piece of cake."

"It was quite simple."

"Jerk!"

"Okay, okay!" Tobirama raised his hands in surrender. "I know this subject is the easiest for me but hardest for you. Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay…how about we talk about the field trip the whole school would be going after the tests? You're going, aren't you?"

"Of course. It's not that I have a choice. You?" Tobirama said with a shrug. The school would be heading to an onsen hotel after the tests for a little vacation, visiting a few museums as well during the two-day-one-night trip. People were very excited, resulting in decreased attention during tests. The teachers didn't like that, but that was the consequence of announcing the trip early.

"I love going to hot springs! I hope we can choose our own partners for sleeping."

"That would be nice. I do not want to sleep with some freak in our class, but on second thought, Sasuke and Naruto might choose the same room and…"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence."

"I didn't want to finish it either, you know."

As they tried to get rid of the disturbing mental image, Izuna smiled. It felt good to talk to Tobirama as a friend again. Behind them, all their friends stared at them in confusion.

 _"I thought they were enemies?"_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23! I hope everyone is still reading the fic, because its pace isn't that fast and it's quite long. I'm going to introduce a new event in this chapter, so enjoy and review!

* * *

The next day, Izuna walked to school with her sister and the Senju brothers, as usual. She and Tobirama were no longer enemies, so they chatted all the way. There was a barrier now, sure, but it was bearable. They talked mostly about the tests the day before, comparing answers and mocking each other's silly mistakes. Their older siblings were being overly affectionate, as usual, but that didn't mean they have to stare at the pair all day.

"What did you put for the question about Hamlet?"

"C."

"How sure are you about it?"

"One hundred percent."

"Argh! That's the eighth question I got wrong!" Tobirama cried. Izuna laughed, earning herself a glare. "Don't laugh, Miss Smarty-pants!"

"You laughed for a whole five minutes about a stupid mistake I made when we compared the math answers, Math Freak!"

"Fine. We're even." Tobirama rolled his eyes in resignation. Izuna stared at him, secretly muttering angrily in her mind.

" _Whoever caught the heart of him must be some lovely girl. I fucking hate her. Maybe I should start deducing who she might be and try to kill her."_

"Hi Tobirama!" A girl with long, dark hair and pale skin called out. Izuna recognized her as the flirty tease from another class.

" _This might be her, though it's a bit weird to call her cheerful and not flirty."_ Izuna thought. She glanced at Tobirama, and caught the grimace on his face.

"Morning, Komura." He mumbled, not even looking at the flirty fangirl straight in the eye.

" _Okay, maybe not."_ This was going to be harder than the Uchiha thought.

* * *

Madara was not comfortable. She still hadn't gotten used to the holding hands, so her cheeks burned. Hashirama had no problem showing affection, but that didn't mean she could as well.

"You are so sensitive, Madara! We're officially a couple now, so there's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Yeah right. Our classmates are totally not staring at us." Madara retorted. Every classmate who passed them stared, as if wanting something, and that made the Uchiha felt extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Oh come on. They're just curious!"

"What is there to be curious of?!"

"It's not everyday you get to see a couple in school. Anyway, how did you do on the tests?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"I'll definitely kickass in Chemistry and beat you!"

"What was that, Senju?!" Madara growled. She was competitive against the idiot for no apparent reason. Maybe the Senju-Uchiha rivalry had its part in it. Hashirama just flashed that ridiculously bright smile of his and laughed. Madara loved and hated that smile at the same time. It made her boyfriend look hot but gave her the urge to smack him on the head.

"Now you're back to normal. I don't like you being all embarrassed and ladylike. It's not you."

"If that's the case, keep pissing me off. Our classmates would enjoy watching me smack you into the ground."

"They would probably enjoy seeing something like this more." Before Madara realized what happened, Hashirama pecked her lightly on the lips and ran off. Her face immediately flamed up, and the girls from her class shrieked in excitement.

"Hashirama Senju!" Hashirama hid his smile as his angry, embarrassed girlfriend shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Izuna glared at every girl who had pale skin and dark hair throughout the day, which unfortunately included two of her friends.

"I…Izuna san, you look…a little….angry….."

"Izuna, are my Chinese buns bothering you or what?!" Tenten and Hinata looked confusedly at Izuna's angry black eyes, which had miniature flames burning inside them, while Ino and Sakura tried to cool the younger Uchiha down.

"Izuna, did you do badly on the test? Don't worry, none of us did great either!" Sakura cooed.

"Or are you having your period? If you do, we totally understand that!" Ino added. Whatever made the Uchiha this angry had got to be one of these things, but Izuna wasn't responding to either one.

"Izuna san…is it about Tobirama kun?"

Izuna's face flamed up so fast she looked like a tomato in less than three seconds, beating Hinata's record.

"I think you nailed it, Hinata…" Ino sweatdropped. Sakura just giggled, while Tenten, who had the least interest in relationships, looked on in confusion. "So! Izuna, what happened between you and the whitehead? You guys were like, fighting a few days ago and now you are yapping like old friends again."

"We made up." Izuna mumbled. "He bought me coffee in exchange of me forgiving him."

"Oh, okay…that's a weird way to make up…" Sakura said awkwardly. "Anyway, have you heard? We can choose our own roommates!"

"What? When? Really?!" Izuna yelled. The girls laughed at Izuna's reaction and quickly explained how they could choose who they wanted to sleep with.

"So you can choose three people, provided they're not someone of the opposite sex." Sakura finished. "I hope they accept a five-person group!"

"I heard there will be two two-person rooms, because there weren't enough four-person rooms." Tenten said thoughtfully. "I wonder who will be staying in those."

"Maybe some lovebirds!" Ino joked. "They will come out of their rooms the next day after some 'rigorous exercise'!"

"You know that's ridiculous, Ino Pig! The teachers won't allow that!"

"Who knows? And don't call me Ino Pig!"

As a new round of bickering started, Izuna decided to forget about the girl and start thinking about roommates. She was very curious about who will be staying in those rooms too. Maybe it really would be lovebirds who get to stay in there! Little did she know that was going to become real.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24! There's an event that will take Hashirama and Madara's relationship to the next level which will happen in a few chapters, so stay tuned! Right now, we're going through the boring "these events lead up to the main one" phase.

* * *

As it turned out, five-person groups were not accepted, and the two-person rooms fell into the hands of Hashirama, the Student Kaichou, and Madara, who was the lone person in the class. Hashirama had chosen Tobirama as his roommate, and Izuna was asked by her sister to sleep in the same room with her. Since Izuna was the newest member to the four girls, she decided to sleep in a separate room.

"Izuna, that's too bad! We could do so much stuff together if you stayed in our room!" Sakura complained as the teacher announced the room arrangements. The other girls nodded in agreement. "We can all get some beauty treatments done and gossip all night!"

"Thanks, but staying with my sister is fine. I don't mind." Izuna said lightly. In fact, she didn't want to listen to gossip all night, so staying with her sister was pretty much the best thing that happened. She looked over at Tobirama, who caught her eye.

"We get to choose our roommates, but we're chosen before we can say no." He said, exasperated. "Onii-sama really did not give me a chance, did he?"

"You don't like staying with your brother?"

"Apart from his sleeping habits, he has trouble waking up early in the morning."

"And he's the Student Kaichou?"

"I question his position every day when I act as his personal alarm clock." Tobirama said, his dark red eyes flashing. Izuna laughed, as Tobirama proceeded to glare at her. "What?!"

"It's just funny hearing about your brother!" Izuna snickered. Tobirama stared at her, momentarily transfixed by the bright smile on her face. He recovered quickly, but that was enough to make the girls notice. Ino let out a growl before dragging Tobirama out the classroom, leaving Izuna perplexed in her seat.

"You are going to have a talk with my friends!"

"Why?!" Tobirama protested. He struggled in vain from Ino's iron grip as the other girls followed up.

"Because! You are taking way too long!" Sakura whispered fiercely. She turned around to tell Izuna to stay where she was before facing the confused Senju again. "You are hopeless, so we're trying to help!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it concerns one of our friends." Sakura finished. She smiled, making Tobirama's spine tingle. "We are going to talk to you, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Tobirama just wanted to shout for help.

* * *

"So tell her, you dolt!" Tobirama flinched. Sakura was sure loud. "You like Izuna, and it's so ridiculously obvious that I'm surprised she didn't notice!"

"We thought the dance would make you confess but nooo! You didn't do anything!" Ino added, crossing her arms. Tobirama just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"If I could, I would have done that already!" Tobirama rubbed his temples. "I just can't, OK?"

"That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard." Tenten rolled her eyes. Tobirama glared at her.

"It's complicated!"

"Really?" All the girls asked suspiciously. They didn't look convinced, but that was all Tobirama could give.

"I'm not lying. If it was that simple, I would have confessed." He whispered softly. "I know you girls won't let me off this easily, but that's all I can tell you." He expected the girls to ask even more questions, but they surprisingly stayed silent. Finally, Hinata spoke up timidly.

"T…Tobirama kun, I hope you can make Izuna san happy."

"I just wished I could." Tobirama sighed. Everyone seemed to insist on making his life miserable by reminding how he could never get what he wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hashirama was lying under a tree, his head in Madara's lap. He secretly loved seeing Madara's face flush red, so he achieved it by showing as much public affection as he could, like what he was doing now. Madara's face had been a shade of attractive pink for the last eight minutes.

"Isn't it great? Our rooms are right next to each other!"

"I don't get why that's so great, considering I'm staying beside an idiot."

"Aw, come on, Dara! Don't be so mean! Maybe we can do something together during the stay!"

"Like what?" Madara asked with a roll of her eyes. Hashirama secretly shed anime tears, wondering why his girlfriend was so cold. He wanted to have some fun in the hotel with Madara, and having rooms side-by-side meant he could walk his girl all the way to her door without having to walk a long way back to his own room. "Walk around the hotel?"

"The hotel is famous for its entertainment! We would have such a nice time there!" Hashirama explained. "There is way more stuff than hot springs!"

"Whatever." Madara shrugged. "I still don't see what that has to do with the rooms."

"Because! Being right next to you is the best thing there is." Hashirama said, reaching up and bringing Madara's head down for a kiss.

"…!" The Uchiha probably wasn't prepared. Okay, that would result in another beating for himself later, but right now it didn't matter. He quickly licked her lip a few times before releasing her. Better let her go before she starts bashing his head in.

"We'll have a great time, and I'm looking forward to it. Aren't you a bit excited?!"

"I'm excited." His girlfriend said quietly. Hashirama smiled and sat up, motioning for the staring classmates behind her to quietly retreat before the Uchiha went into attack mode.


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter is up! I don't know why, but no one seems to be reviewing anymore. Why? (anime teary eyes) Please review, because that feeds my motivation to update!

* * *

"Neesan, have you seen my water bottle?" Izuna yelled to her sister, who was busy packing her own backpack. The school was on the trip tomorrow, and they were busy stuffing everything they would need on the trip.

"It's in the cupboard, imouto. It's always there." Her sister replied from the closet in her room. She was currently picking out the uniform so she could grab it immediately when she wakes up tomorrow. "Yours is the sky blue one, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Izuna confirmed as she pulled it out and stuffed it into her backpack. Kurama walked slowly by, followed by their parents. "Otousan? Okaasan?"

"Where is your sister? Her fiancé is here." Tajima asked coldly. Izuna flinched at her father's tone, but did what he asked as quickly as she could by dashing to her sister's room and whispering fiercely from the door.

"Neesan! Otousan wants to see you!" Madara's head whipped up from her backpack so fast Izuna winced. That must hurt.

"Where is he?" She asked urgently, her eyes flashing with apprehension.

"Outside, in the hallway." Izuna said quickly. "He says your fiancé is here."

"WHAT?! Why is that asshole here?!" Her sister whispered back angrily. "I don't recall Otou-sama telling me about this visit."

"Just go! Otousan doesn't like to wait!" Izuna frantically pushed her sister out before she could protest. Their father was a strict parent, and she didn't want her sister to get punished because of such a silly little thing.

* * *

Madara glared at her fiancé, her eyes full of hate. Her fiancé had a personality that was bearable, but she hated the fact that she had to get tied to this person she barely knew and didn't want to know _for the sake of a company_ , and the hatred increased tenfold when Hashirama finally confessed to her and they became a couple.

"I heard you are going on a trip tomorrow, Madara?" Takeshi asked politely. "I hope you have a good time."

"Of course." Madara said through gritted teeth. _"As if you telling me that would make any difference."_

"Madara, be polite." Her mother urged softly. Her father merely glared at her, but the message was clear: "Be polite and ladylike or else."

"Thank you, then." Madara muttered. Takeshi just smiled lightly, lifted her hand, and kissed it.

"Have fun, my fiancée." The Uchiha resisted the urge to cringe. Yuck.

"Thanks again, Takeshi san."

* * *

The next day, the Uchiha sisters set out for school with backpacks slung over their shoulders. As usual, they ran into the Senju brothers, who also had backpacks on their shoulders.

"Madara! Good morning!"

"Hey, Izuna."

The Uchihas mentally rolled their eyes at the greetings of their crushes but greeted them as well.

"Hashirama." Madara said with a smirk.

"Hi, Tobirama!" Izuna smiled. That was what they said every morning, and they intended on doing this for as long as possible, just talking to their favorite boys.

"Finally, we're heading off to enjoyment!" Hashirama chatted animatedly with Madara, who laughed and smiled.

"You know the place well, don't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Hashirama snorted. "I've been to every spot we're going today, including the hotel. For the first time, the school has chosen some pleasant spots."

"Your brother sure knows a lot." Izuna whispered. Tobirama merely rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not, we go to the hotel every year."

"Why?"

"Sort of like an annual visit, you know?" Tobirama said, remembering how the manager practically knew him the minute he stepped through the door last time they went there.

"Oh." They walked in silence, rolling their eyes at Hashirama's doglike affection for Madara. Tobirama glanced back over Izuna's head and spotted Mito senpai, who was whispering to her friends. She still hadn't tried anything yet, but Tobirama knew she would someday, due to her headstrong personality. Finally, they approach the entrance of the school, where they parted.

"See you later, Tobi!" Hashirama yelled before he and Madara walked towards their classroom.

"Later, Onii-sama." Tobirama yelled back as he headed to his own classroom, with Izuna following him.

* * *

"Okay, students. We will go on the bus now." The teacher announced. Everyone cheered and walked out of the classroom.

"It's been quite a long time since we went on vacation." Sakura said excitedly. "Last time we went out, we went to some silly museum _which we had no idea what it was about_ and a hotel that had rooms that were too small for three people but still had the title of _room for three._ "

"Yeah, and everything was worn down. It was disgusting." Ino added. Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement. "I couldn't wait to come back to boring, old school."

"Really?" Izuna internally cringed. That was awful. "Oh, by the way, you all have seat mates, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Izuna."

"I don't mind, really." Izuna smiled. All she had to do was find a new seat mate. Not a big deal, right?

* * *

Wrong.

As it turned out, all the girls already had a mate, and only the boys were available. Tobirama was the only one that was fine with sitting with him (the others had jealous girlfriends (or boyfriends) or didn't want to sit with a girl.)

"Why do I always get into situations like this?" Izuna asked sulkily as the bus started to go forward.

"Because you're the new one here." Tobirama replied as-a-matter-of-factly. He secretly liked the situation, but he wasn't going to tell Izuna that.

"How long did you say it would take to get there?"

"About three hours."

"Then I'm going to sleep." Izuna said sleepily. "That's enough time for an average nap. She closed her eye and leaned slightly against Tobirama, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Just lean against my shoulder. I don't mind." Tobirama said softly. Izuna nodded, and placed her head against the crook of his neck. Soon, her evened breaths told him she was asleep.

"When will I ever be able to tell you?" He murmured, before gently planting a kiss on her cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Lalala, chapter 26 is up! I'm multitasking almost everyday these-days, so my updates are a bit irregular. Please forgive me for that. Enjoy and review!

* * *

 _Tobirama gently caressed Izuna's cheek as he kissed her softly. Their tongues danced like a pair of dancers, and they broke apart when the need of oxygen became overwhelming._

" _Tobirama…" Izuna mewled. Tobirama just smiled and ran his hand along her hair. Izuna felt herself bursting with happiness. She fisted his shirt and leaned into his hand, trying get as much contact as possible. Finally, she just leaned against his chest._

" _Izuna, I…"_

"zuna…Izuna…Izuna!" A voice jarred her from her sleep. She opened her eyes groggily, staring straight into… Tobirama's face.

"Kya!" Izuna shrieked, her face reddening. Tobirama stared at her, confused.

"What? We're here."

"No, no, no, Nothing." Izuna muttered. She tried to cover her steaming face with her palms, but Tobirama still saw the redness and looked concernedly at her.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"Uh…no, no. I'm fine, I'm fine!" Izuna cried, trying to reassure him. He didn't look convinced, but at least he dropped the subject. Yet she completely forgot the girls.

"Izuna, you were leaning onto Tobirama like a lover when you sleep!" Ino squealed. Izuna's face immediately turned a shade redder, and a faint blush colored Tobirama's cheek.

"Ino!"

"I just lent her my shoulder so she could sleep well."

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all sweatdropped. Their friends were like the densest people in the world.

" _Seriously, these guys are the most stupid couple in the world. It's that obvious but neither one of them seem to notice."_

* * *

"Okay, we will be visiting the museum of arts! Follow me!" The teacher announced. Everyone filed out of the bus, and Izuna immediately spotted her sister coming out from the bus behind them. Hashirama senpai stepped down the vehicle behind her, a big grin on his face.

"My brother has morphed into a loyal dog ever since he became your sister's boyfriend." Tobirama's voice sounded from beside her.

"I thought he was like that before…?"

"It worsened after they became a couple."

Meanwhile, Madara and Hashirama followed their teacher into the museum, where the class stopped in front of a painting with a man holding a glass of wine. The teacher went on explaining what this painting was about, who drew it, and all the boring stuff. Hashirama yawned, making Madara slap the back of his head.

"Focus!" She whispered.

"It's really boring!" Hashirama whined, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Who cares about a man in a toga sipping wine? I want to go around appreciating the paintings myself, not listening to our teacher blabber."

"The teacher said she would give us free time later, so stay quiet!" Madara scolded. Hashirama put on his best puppy face, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"We've been dating for a few months…"

"And?"

"We only kissed…"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear the rest." Madara glared at him, her face flaming. "You're talking about _the next step_ , right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not answering that."

"Aw, why?"

"Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara, please stop talking." The teacher reprimanded. The class snickered, and both of them bowed their heads down respectfully, but Madara clearly saw the wink Hashirama gave her. It probably meant " _It's her fault for making it this boring"_.

Madara decided he had a point. It really was boring.

After enough torture about art to last them for a life time, they finally got the free time they deserved. Hashirama had dragged Madara around the museum, commenting on everything. He thought Madara would smack him for being so talkative, but she just listened intently.

"Hey, Madara, why aren't you smacking me?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you this quiet?"

"Because I like art." Madara replied softly. "My father used to take Izuna and me to museums before he started pushing us to marry and caring only about the company."

"Oh." Hashirama glanced at Madara's nostalgic expression, clearly aware of the sadness behind those words. "I'm sure your father still loves you and your sister, deep down."

"Uh huh, I'm so buying that."

"No, I'm serious!" Hashirama gently turned Madara around to face him. "No parent can feel nothing, absolutely nothing, for their own children. They might hate, love, like, but not uncaring. Plus, you have Izuna to love you, and me." He said softly, kissing her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. Madara blushed, and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, moron."

"Hey!" Hashirama rolled his eyes in exasperation. Leave it to his girlfriend to destroy the mood.

* * *

After thirty minutes of art, everyone was back on the bus, and off they went to the lunch. After lunch, they were driven to the hotel. Madara didn't understand why they had to arrive at the hotel at such an early time, but she didn't complain. After being shown to her room, she gladly lay down on the floor. Izuna walked in right after her.

"Neesan, the floor isn't comfortable."

"It's fine. I can stretch on the floor." Madara replied, extending her body to its full length. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Izuna went to the door and opened it, before an enthusiastic Senju barged in. The calmer Senju just waved at her and smiled. Izuna smiled back.

"Madara, do you like the room? I think you…" His voice trailed off, seeing his girlfriend lying flat on the floor. Her uniform skirt had ridden up a little, so her entire thigh was visible. Her shirt had also ridden up, and her stomach was out in full display, along with a little portion of her bra.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing…." Hashirama frantically tried to stop his nosebleed as he averted his gaze. Madara just stared at him, questioning him with her obsidian eyes.

"Oh?"

"… Do you want to go look around?" Hashirama asked casually, as casually as he could manage anyway.

"Okay, why not?" Madara immediately got up from the floor and smiled. "Lead the way, Mr. Tour Guide."

"Sure, my dear." Hashirama immediately led her out, leaving Izuna and Tobirama alone in the room.

* * *

"…."

"…."

Tobirama and Izuna stared at each other, awkward and embarrassed. They weren't even a couple, and they were in the same room. Alone. The situation should have been for their older siblings, who loved cuddling.

"Um, maybe we should follow them?" Tobirama first broke the silence. Izuna just covered her face with her hands, her eyes avoiding his gaze. They could talk just fine under ordinary circumstances, but it was impossible now.

"….."

"Izuna, you have to say something." Tobirama pleaded. Izuna slowly nodded, and looked up at him with blushing cheeks.

"Okay, let's go out, before this gets any worse." She said softly. Tobirama stiffly turned around and opened the door, motioning for Izuna to go first. She immediately scurried out, and Tobirama swiftly followed her out.


	27. Chapter 27

Back for an update! In this chapter, I made use of the yukata, which is simply a traditional Japanese pajama gown. Most of them are made with thin material, so it's good for some naughty stuff, don't you agree? I hope you like it!

* * *

"So this is where you go bathing… and this is where you eat dinner…"

"Your brother is a very good tour guide." Izuna muttered, her face still steaming.

"He has a welcoming aura, doesn't he?" Tobirama mumbled, his face slightly pink. They had followed their older siblings at a distance, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere for them, but that made things more difficult for themselves, because they were still stuck in that awkward moment. Neither of them dared to look at each other yet. They both marched stiffly, listening numbly as Hashirama talked about the facilities in front of them.

"So this is the shop! It's got lots of nice stuff in there!"

"It does look warm and inviting."

"We can come back after dinner. Right now, let's move on, shall we?"

"Why?"

"Because it's more romantic to take a girl for a walk after dinner!"

"… Moron."

Izuna and Tobirama listened to their banter, both rolling their eyes. At least they got to know where hotel's facilities were, even though they had to listen to all the lovey dovey talk.

"Hey, Izuna."

"Yeah?"

"That's forget what happened and continue chatting shall we?"

"Yes, yes, let's do that." Izuna smiled and replied. Tobirama grinned, and they simultaneously began talking about what they saw in the museum, and gradually, they both relaxed. Izuna liked the painting of vibrantly colored flowers the most, and Tobirama liked the series of scenery paintings, especially the ones depicting Mt. Fuji. As Tobirama chatted with the younger Uchiha, he remembered the feeling of her soft cheek. He really had to tell her that he liked her, even though he knew he would probably be slaughtered for his confession.

" _I'll tell her soon, I'll tell her soon… Maybe I'll tell her on this trip. Maybe, maybe…"_

* * *

After exploring around the hotel for a few minutes, the teachers called them all together and announced the dinner plans.

"Okay, in half an hour, go to the Tachibana restaurant for dinner. We have a reservation for all the classes. You can wear a yukata, or just wear casual clothes. It's recommended to wear a yukata because it's easier to take off if you want to head to the hot springs before the meal, and because the restaurant is for washyoku."

"Will there be sashimi?" A student yelled. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ken kun. There will be sashimi. I know you love fish so be there on time."

"Yes!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the cheering boy, who looked like he just found nirvana. Naruto then asked if there was ramen, and received a no. He sulked, but after Sasuke whispered into his ear about something after dinner, he turned beet red and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"What was that about?" Izuna whispered.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Tobirama whispered back. He already heard Ino and Sakura squealing, so he was guessing that whatever they were going to do would be pretty awkward to talk about with Izuna. "Anyway, want to do anything other than look around the hotel before dinner?"

"Too short for the hot springs, so we may as well change into yukatas and chat."

"Sure. I think my brother probably wants to cuddle after he changes into his yukata anyway. Meet you out the room in five minutes." Tobirama walked over to his brother and dragged him away from Madara. "Onii sama, change first."

"Madara, meet outside!" Hashirama called. Madara simply rolled her eyes and followed Izuna into their room.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tobirama and Hashirama were standing outside of the girls' room, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Tobirama muttered. Hashirama turned around and gave him a shrug and a smile.

"Girls are like that, Tobi."

"I know that but – "

 _Wham_

"Sorry we're slow!" Izuna's voice rang out. Tobirama just stared at her with wide eyes. Hashirama was gaping as well. Yukatas, in general, are made of thin material, and the obi enhances the figure by tightening the waist area. Madara had a body with quite visible curves, and Izuna, even though she was thinner, also had a nice figure. Those, plus lovely light blue yukatas with cloud-like patches and dark red obis that just made any girl's waist look thinner, didn't help self-restraint much.

"I wouldn't want anyone seeing you in that." Hashirama finally broke the silence. Madara stared weirdly at him.

"I look that awful?"

"No, no, definitely not." Hashirama immediately said. "You look a bit too pretty to show to everyone." He added, scratching the back of his head as he looked away, his face tainted by a blush. Madara's face turned pink after she got what he meant, and she quickly took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Moron." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Tobirama's brain was also short-circuiting. Izuna felt herself to be on the way there as well, because Tobirama looked _hot._ His body looked fit and muscular, just oozing masculinity.

"Tobirama…" "Izuna…"

Dang, just made the situation even more awkward.

"You wanna go to the restaurant?" Tobirama asked tentatively in order to avoid more awkwardness. Izuna nodded, playing along with the let's-start-conversation-before things-go-out-of-hand scheme.

"Sure. I'm sure Sakura and the others are there already."

"That assumption is ridiculous. They're probably still in their room preparing." Tobirama rolled his eyes. Izuna laughed, and they went off, leaving their older siblings behind. They might want to relish in each other's company a few more minutes.

* * *

Right after their younger siblings left, Hashirama immediately stole a kiss on Madara's lips.

"You've been waiting for that, haven't you?" Madara asked in mock irritation. Hashirama smiled and hugged her close.

"Well, duh."

"Perverted bastard, huh?"

"That's not what I meant!" Hashirama mock pouted, but inside he was a bit taken back by Madara's joke. That wasn't exactly off the mark, because he didn't know how much longer he could hold back from ravishing her after she appeared in a kimono that just shouted "Come and take me!"

"Hmm, souka?" Madara asked, putting a finger on her lips as if contemplating the validity of his lie. The gesture drew his attention to her lips, which was something he really wanted to kiss again, with a little more… er…passion.

"Let's go to the restaurant, shall we?" Hashirama changed the subject awkwardly, putting on a stiff smile. Better get them both somewhere with more people before something happens.

"Oh? Ok…" Madara hesitantly replied, letting herself get led away. Hashirama internally made a decision as he dragged her to the food court.

" _Tonight it is. I don't care about anything else. Tonight."_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 is up! Recently, I've been thinking about writing a fic about edo tensei reviving everybody that died in the Naruto Universe. What do you think about that? Please comment!

* * *

When Hashirama led Madara to thee restaurant, all the students were already there.

"Kaichou, what have you been doing with your girlfriend?" A boy yelled suggestively. Madara glared at him, making him cower back.

"Maa, we were just coming here." Hashirama replied, placing an arm around his girlfriend's waist to placate her, earning himself a few screams from the girls. "I hope we're not late."

"You were late by two minutes." Mito said suddenly, glaring pointedly at Madara. Hashirama gave an apologetic smile before an argument can break out.

"Sorry, Mito. It was me who delayed."

"Really?" Mito glared at him before turning to her friends. "Stop giving her excuses."

"Why you…!" Hashirama quickly stopped Madara's murderous rage by hugging her closeand muttering in her ear.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that."

"!" Madara's face turned five shades redder. Hashirama internally congratulated himself.

" _I didn't believe that would work."_

* * *

Dinner was exceptionally good, considering it being quite expensive. There was plenty of different kinds of sushi, and both Tobirama and Hashirama stared as the Uchiha sisters kept munching on inari sushi like a pair of chipmunks.

"Err, Madara? I think you should try the sashimi sushi. It's pretty good too."

"Izuna, can you eat something _else_?"

"No." They replied in unison.

Then came the various washyoku dishes, and some of them had roe as decoration.

"Hashirama…"

"Yes?"

"You can have this dish. I'm not eating it."

"…?"

"I despise roe."

"Oh! Okay." Hashirama quickly scooped the roe right off the delicacies and popped them into his mouth. "Done. You can eat now."

"You can just take the entire thing, you know." Madara muttered as she scooped the chawan mushi into her mouth. Hashirama just smiled and pushed her hair back from her face to prevent the hair from touching the food.

"Stop showing public affection, Hashirama." Mito's cold voice interrupted them. Madara glanced at her disdainfully, but Hashirama just gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mito. I just couldn't help myself." Both Tobirama and Izuna face palmed beside him. Madara just rolled her eyes at his naivety and ignorance. "What?"

"Nothing, Onii-sama."

"Nothing, Kaichou."

"You're too stupid for your own good, moron."

" _What did I do this time?"_ Hashirama thought as he sank into depression.

* * *

Finally, the meal was over. Hashirama suggested they all go to the hot springs after half an hour, so the four of them walked around the hotel and chatted. They looked at the gifts in the shop, which seemed to be of the Uchiha sisters liking. The Senju brothers stood awkwardly as the two girls fawned over the things, while the shopkeeper gave them both looks of sympathy. After the shopping session, an hour had already passed.

"Madara…"

"One comment about the amount of time we spent shopping and I'll pummel you into the ground."

"Yes, ma'am." Hashirama replied sheepishly as he looped his arm around her waist. "Let's go to the hot springs now, shall we?"

"Fine." Madara said as she leaned against his arm. Izuna and Tobirama nodded in agreement, and all four of them headed towards the onsen.

The onsen was fairly crowded, and the four of them decided to meet outside after thirty minutes. Madara and Izuna quickly went into the dressing room, where various women were either taking off their clothes or putting them back on. They peeled off their yukata, which was quite easy to take off, and immediately went to the shower room. There, they washed their bodies and let their dripping long black hair flow down their backs. After a thorough cleaning, they quickly went in to the onsen room, both shivering from the sudden chilliness.

"Neesan, is it hot?" Izuna asked, her teeth chattering. Madara tested the temperature with her toe and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She replied as she submerged her body into the water, letting it envelop her in a warm embrace. Hearing this, Izuna swiftly jumped in, sighing in content.

"This is nice. I feel so relaxed."

"Me too." Madara looked up at the elaborate decorations on the ceiling, admiring the elegant dancing women drawn in ancient Japanese style. "Ne, Izuna, do you still like Tobirama?"

"!...Kind of…maybe…I don't know…" Izuna sank into the water up to her nose, blushing like an overcooked lobster.

"You should confess." Madara said shortly.

"What… no! He doesn't like me that way!"

"Oh really? He does, trust me." Madara rolled her eyes, leaning against the edge of the onsen. Izuna just shook her head and looked away.

"There's no way he'll like me. He'll never like me like Kaichou likes you. I'm an Uchiha, for Kami's sake!"

" _My, what stubborn people."_ Madara thought in exasperation.

* * *

After the bath, Madara and Izuna walked out of the dressing room, both clean and relaxed. Hashirama and Tobirama were already outside, waiting for them.

"Finally, you both made it out." Tobirama commented. Izuna playfully slapped his arm.

"We're girls!" She argued. Tobirama just rolled his eyes and continued arguing with her. Madara walked over to Hashirama's side, smiling at him. He smiled back, but there was something in his eyes that looked a bit heated, almost…hungry.

"Say, Tobirama. You mind if we split up for the rest of the night?" Hashirama asked. Tobirama shook his head, confused.

"Of course not. Come on, Izuna." He said, motioning for her to go with him to find their friends. She followed him, and soon they were out of sight.

"Hashirama, wha – mmph" Madara's body was pushed against wall as Hashirama kissed her hungrily, pushing his tongue forcefully into her mouth. His hand pressed on the wall beside her head, making it impossible to escape. "Ha… shira…ma…"

"You just looked too irresistible with that pink blush from all the steam." Hashirama whispered huskily beside her ear, making her shiver. "I can't hold back myself any longer." Madara felt her bones started to liquefy as Hashirama proceeded to nibble at her earlobe. He trailed down her neck, his hot breath making her sensitive neck tremble, and stopped when he reached her collarbones. He nibbled and sucked, making Madara squirm. His hand slipped silently into her yukata and cupped her breasts, massaging them with an arousing rhythm.

"Ha…kyaa…ah…"

"Let's continue in my room, shall we?"

"Hmm…. Okay…."

* * *

I'm thinking about lemon next. What do you guys think?


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, I decided that they did it (because I simply couldn't resist), but I won't go into the details (I have it written down though. Review if you want to read that.)

* * *

Tobirama was nervous. Like hell. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke were already there playing Truth or Dare when they walked towards them, and they had immediately pulled them in. Izuna didn't mind, but Tobirama did. The dare was difficult, yes, but the truth? Worse, because there was that classic question of "Who is your crush?", and that was exactly what he was asked by Sakura now.

"Okay, truth. Who is your crush?"

Damn it. Tobirama didn't want to lie about it, but was he supposed to admit he liked the younger Uchiha who was sitting beside him without possibly ruining some responsibility in his family? And cause a lot of misunderstanding that would go quite a long way, well, longer than he would prefer anyway?

"Um…"

"No, that's way too straight-forward for such a stoic idiot like you. Is the person here?" Ino suddenly cut in.

"Yes." Toirama answered. There was a collection of "oooh"s. Izuna just cocked her head to the side.

"So you like Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or Tenten?" She asked, somewhat looking miffed.

" _NOOOO! Why does she always exclude herself? That probably means she doesn't like me…"_ Tobirama really wanted to sulk like his brother, and he would have just done that had Sakura not come to his rescue.

"Izuna, you're a girl too." She pointed out. Izuna stared at her with a blank look, before realizing something, and turning red like a tomato.

"Now do you get it?" Ino asked. The atmosphere suddenly got a little tense, and Tobirama wanted to start fussing with his obi or yukata like his brother did on prom night.

"Really, Tobirama?" Izuna asked, her face full of hope. Tobirama wanted to say yes, but his tongue failed him. Gah, stupid responsible tongue.

"He will come round. Asked him later, Izuna. You can ask him alone." Ino said provocatively, making Izuna turn several shades redder. "Okay Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, when did you start liking Naruto? You used to hate him and fought him whenever you could!" Sasuke's poker face turned a little pink, and he muttered a few incoherent words. "What?"

"When he dressed up as a maid for the cultural festival last year." Sasuke said somewhat shamefully. Naruto was also blushing crimson.

"I thought I looked awful dattebayo?"

"You looked lovely and cute enough to attract a ton of straight boys! Hey Izuna? You want to see a picture of him then?"

"Sure!"

"NO! I beg you, Ino!"

"Wow, you do look cute!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

It was on the way back did Izuna asked him the question. Yes, _the_ question."

"Tobirama, was the thing Ino suggested true?" She asked without turning her head towards him. Tobirama tried to make his voice normal, but it still came out a bit shaky.

"Yes, Izuna." He admitted, praying to every single deity he knew about to help him just this once. He hadn't prayed for anything in the past, so he hoped he could asked for this one big favor. As if answering his prayer, Izuna turned around, and her shy but happy, blushing face told him he had been accepted.

"Tobirama, you won't know how much I've been waiting for this." She whispered. Tobirama gently circled his arms around her waist and sighed.

"And you won't know how many times I was praying just now for you to accept me, plus go crazy over your every little action." He whispered back. Izuna smiled, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"What will our fathers say?" She murmured.

"Let's not care about that for now. I cared too much about that in the past, and it just made matters worse and pushed you farther away from me." Tobirama said softly. They stood there, in each other's arms, trying to forget for a few seconds how the world was against them and enjoying their newfound love.

When they both returned to their rooms, Tobirama gave Izuna a short kiss on the cheek, making Izuna pout.

"Tobirama, we're lovers now!" She complained. Tobirama stared at the pouty lips for a few seconds, before pressing his own lips onto them. They were sweet and soft, a taste Tobirama was sure he would never forget. He licked her lips, prompting her to open her mouth. She complied, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. This was the first time they kissed, but somehow, it didn't felt like a first time kiss. It felt as if they had already done this for a long time, both having memorized each other. After a few seconds of tongue dancing, they broke apart. Izuna smiled. "Now, that's better."

"I hope I'm not a bad kisser?" Tobirama muttered, turning scarlet.

"Not bad." Izuna replied, licking her lips. "Considering you probably have no experience whatsoever."

"Fine." Tobirama said, turning the door knob to his room. He swung open the door, and gave a strangled yell of surprise. Madara san was sitting on his brother's, er, crotch area, and his brother was squeezing her breasts, making her moan and gasp. His brother's other hand was caressing his girlfriend's cheek, and they were staring into each other's eyes, their eyes filled with lust. Their yukatas were slighly pulled apart, and Tobirama would not be surprised if his brother suddenly yanks his girlfriend's clothes off.

"O…Onii sama…" He stuttered out. "What…in…the…world…are…you…DOING?!"

"Oh hello, Tobi." His brother replied, turning to look at him. "Do you mind sharing a room with Izuna today? I have to settle something with Madara." Izuna had also glanced into the room to see what was going on, and was now frozen on the spot, gaping in shock. Her sister let out an erotic moan, making both of them blush like mad.

"Yes, yes, of course. Have it your way…" Tobirama said, slowly retreating. Once out of the room, he grabbed Izuna's hand, yanking her away from the scene, and slammed the door. As he did all these actions, he heard Madara san's voice gasp out a question that made him regret he ever heard that in the first place.

"Hya… Nnh… I thought… you wanted to…Mm… hide the fact that we already did it… once...?"

* * *

After scrambling into Izuna and Madara's room, the pair slumped against the wall, both feeling extremely dazed.

" _Gah, my brother was just about to take Madara san!"_ That was Tobirama's thought.

" _Gah, my neesan was just about to be taken!"_ That was Izuna's thought. They both sat there in a stupor, until Tobirama came round.

"Izuna, can I sleep in the bed that was supposed to be your sister's?" He asked. Izuna came to her senses and nodded in reply.

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't think she'll be sleeping in there tonight anyway."

* * *

Finally, Tobirama found his love! Even though he's a responsible idiot, he found someone that loves him. Too bad someone will try to steal her away later.


	30. Chapter 30

Finally, back from a week of exams. Usually, we had the exams in two days, but some idiot separated the tests from each other and we ended up with a week of indivisual exams. That is pure hell. Anyway, this story has two parts, and this is the last chapter of the first part. I'm going to put the rest of the story under another story name. Stay tuned!

* * *

The next day, Tobirama woke up, with Izuna still snoring slightly beside him. He didn't sleep much due to a certain Uchiha just centimeters within reach, but said Uchiha didn't seem have the same problem.

"Izuna? Wake up. We have to go for breakfast." He said, prodding her with his finger. The Uchiha mumbled a few incoherent words, before turning over and kept on snoring. Sighing, he got up and went to brush his teeth and wash his face, deciding to wake the younger Uchiha up later. Half way through his morning routine, Izuna woke up herself, her hair sticking out at odd angles and her cute, sleepy eyes blinking at him.

"Tobirama? What time is it now?" She asked, yawning. Tobirama stared at her messed up yukata, turning a little pink. Let's just say the obi loosened up a bit.

"Eight o'clock, and you should get up, because we have to be there at twenty." He replied, finishing his routine by tying his obi taut.

"Oh, okay." Izuna clumsily clambered out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, shaking her head sleepily on her way in. Tobirama immediately scrambled out, giving her personal space. Several minutes later, Izuna came out, awake and neat, with her hair carefully tied in a ponytail and her yukata newly put on.

"I'm ready!" She said cheerfully. Tobirama smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Come on then, let's see what breakfast is."

* * *

Breakfast was served in the Tachibana restaurant as well. The tray was loaded with traditional Japanese breakfast dishes, and a bowl of rice was placed in front of the younger Uchiha, along with a pack of nori. The same delicacies was put in front of Tobirama as well.

"Wow that looks delicious!" Izuna cried. "Itadakimasu!" Tobirama smiled as his girlfriend dug in, her cheeks round with food. Izuna had always been an enthusiastic eater, so this meal was probably heaven for her. "Umai!"

"I'm glad you like it." Tobirama said, digging into his own meal as well. Just then, his brother walked into the room, a sleepy Uchiha at his side.

"Ohaiyo, Tobi!"

"Ohaiyo, Onii sama." Tobirama greeted back. The elder Uchiha yawned widely, before falling into the seat beside them and putting her head on the table, heading straight back to dream land. "Onii sama, what _exactly_ did you _do_ to her yesterday?!"

"Um… I only did it a few times…probably" Hashirama said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Tobirama and Izuna just stared at him, before muttering in unison.

"Pervert."

* * *

After they finished breakfast (they managed to wake Madara up long enough to shove some breakfast down her throat), everyone got into the bus and headed back to the school. Izuna's friends were teasing her and Tobirama mercilessly about how they were both dense idiots, not being able to see how they adored each other.

"Come one! Everyone can see how he liked you!" Sakura said. Ino nodded in agreement. "Well, considering he always went into a stupor whenever you weren't looking, we pretty much figured it out." Izuna turned a brilliant shade of red, while Tobirama looked like he want to jump out the bus window in embarrassment.

"Ino, too much info dattebayo!" Naruto muttered. Sasuke just smirked at his cousin.

"Izuna san, you seem to have caught a rather untouchable Senju's heart." He said teasingly, using the classic monotone Uchiha voice. Izuna punched his shoulder playfully, while Tobirama continued to watch the window, as if contemplating how much force he would need to smash the window open and get the hell out of the vehicle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara and Hashirama were peacefully riding the bus. Madara was still tired due to yesterday's events, so she was still sleeping. Hashirama had lent her his shoulder, smiling as he watched her breathe slowly. He gently brushed away her bangs, admiring her sleeping face. How he managed to get such a lovely girl to love him he would never understand. The fact that they were supposed to be family rivals did not help with the thought process.

" _I just hope we would go on like this forever, even though I know it is but a dream. When the time comes, she will leave me. She can't escape from the clutches of her family just like the Tobi and me. Izuna chan is probably so as well."_ He thought sadly as he played with her unruly hair, ignoring the glances he received from the girls. _"Even so, I will try my hardest to win her over, no matter how hard it will be. Maybe I can take her away, bring her to a place where no one knows us, and make her mine. Maybe…"_

 _In the Uchiha residence…_

Tajima walked around angrily, thinking about how his daughters behaved recently. The elder one seemed to become softer, like an actual girl, while the younger seemed to be thinking about something at all times. She often blushed, and that, in Tajima's eyes, was a sign of trouble.

" _They look like love-struck teenagers, and that's the worst case scenario. My daughters are engaged, for Kami's sake, and here they are, seemingly in love."_ Tajima thought angrily. He turned towards the household butler, Hikaku, and thundered out his request. "Get me Takeshi, the fiancé of Madara. Tell him I have a favor to ask of him."

"Yes, sir." Hikaku bowed, before rushing through the mansion and bursting into the boy's room. Takeshi was visiting for a few days in order to get used to the Uchiha household, and he had befriended Hikaku quite quickly, but when a man in a tuxedo crashed through your door, anyone was bound to get startled.

"W…What are you doing, Hikaku san?!" Takeshi sputtered, staring at the man. He had just came out of the bathroom, and was currently naked except for the towel around his waist.

"Tajima sama wants to see you, Hikaku sama, and he is not in a good mood." The butler replied. Takeshi immediately toweled himself, threw on some clothes, and rushed out. In a few seconds, he reached the room where Tajima was waiting. Sure enough, his usually grumpy face even grumpier than usual.

"Ooboro, you are engaged to my daughter." Tajima said slowly, his tone cold. Takeshi gulped, waiting for the next sentence. "You have not caught her heart, I assume."

"No sir."

"It seems that someone else caught her heart. I am suspicious of her condition." Tajima said coldly. "You will go to her school and bond with her there, since she does not even want your presence to be near her now."

"WHAT! Madara will no doubt despise me if I do so, Tajima sama." Takeshi said frantically. "She will not bond with me that way! Never!"

"You will do as I say. You and Katsuki both." Tajima waved his hand dismissively. "You will obey me. You shall go to their school the next school semester, which is the third year of highschool."

"Yes sir." Takeshi bowed. Things were going to spiral out of control.

* * *

Okay, next part of the story under Clash for Love! If you like my story, please go check that out!


End file.
